Break up and make up?
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Tadase breaks up with Amu. She's feeling down and Ikuto wants to cheer her up because of a bet? Could he have other reasons? AMUTO OF COURSE. rated T for language in future and just to be safe! MY FIRST FIC! Finished! Thank you reviewers & readers!
1. Chapter 1

"S-sorry Hinamori-san…" Tadase said. "It's okay Tadase-kun…I think I'll skip the guardian meeting today tell the others." Amu replied while fighting back tears. Then she ran off. "Wait Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled trying to get her to stop but it didn't work. She just kept running.

**At the guardian meeting 3:12 pm **(sorry I had to put that it makes it sound like a spy movie. Ikuto: stop breaking the fourth wall!)

"Why isn't Amu-chi here?" Yaya asked in a whiny tone of voice.

"B-because she had business to take care of" Tadase answered not wanting to tell them yet.

"Oh…so you guys broke up?" Kukai asked.

"Who broke up with who?" Rima asked. Although she wasn't one for gossip she was dying to know since Amu was a good friend of hers.

"I broke up with her..." He answered.

Rima was trying hard to hide a surprised look. She honestly expected it to be Amu breaking up with Tadase not the other way around and while looking at the other guardians she could tell they were thinking the same.

"Maybe we should go visit Hinamori-san. My studies say that Tadase was her first boyfriend." Kairi said.

'_Stalker…'_ the guardians thought with a sweatdrop.

"We should!" Yaya exclaimed out of no where.

"Should...what?" They all asked.

"Visit Amu-chi!" Yaya said like it was obvious (which it was!)

"Yeah right! I just broke up with her right now she probably wants to kill me…" Tadase said.

"If it'll make my little strawberry happy I'd be happy to volunteer" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there!?" Tadase shouted.

"Is that anyway to talk to your onii-tan? eh? Kiddy king" Ikuto said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted as always.

"That's my name don't wear it out" Ikuto coolly responded. (Probably a bit late for that Tadase shouts his name **every time** he see's him)

"What're you doing here!?" Tadase shouted angrily.

"Well I was bored so I decided to come annoy you, which I succeeded in, and to tease Amu…but she's not here. But my visit wasn't in vain since I got a valuable piece of information." Ikuto said ending his sentence with a smirk.

Tadase's eyes widened "This doesn't concern you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Why not? That means she's up for grabbing right?" He said

"You wouldn't dare…." Nagihiko said.

Ikuto's smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Oh wouldn't I?"

"…..How about we make a little wager?" Kukai spoke up.

Ikuto raised a questioning eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

Kukai smiled his usual smile. "If you cheer Amu up by the end of today then we do whatever you want if not.."

"If not what?" Ikuto replied without a trace of worry in his voice. How bad could it be? These are just a couple of kids.

"If not you have to be Tadase's servant for a month!" Kukai said.

'_Crap…Damn this kid…well what am I worrying for? I'll win for sure…'_ He thought.

"Alright your on! Better get ready to do my work" He said with his trademark smirk in place.

"Deal!" Tadase and Ikuto said.

'_Get ready to lose kiddy king'_

'_There's no way you'll win you should just give up thieving cat…'_


	2. The cat will play the queen will help?

**At Amu's room 3:20**

She cried the instant she stepped foot in her room. She didn't want her family to get worried.

"It's okay Amu I'm sure you'll find someone better!" Ran said with her usual cheerfulness.

"Yeah! You can do better!" Miki comforted

"Don't worry Amu-chan desu~ I'm sure you'll find someone better. I'm going to make you a snack desu~" Suu said as she floated out the door.

Amu stayed on her bed crying silently until she heard knocking on her balcony door. She didn't even have to look up since there was only one person who went into her room through the balcony. She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"…I just came to visit I didn't know you missed me so much that you'd cry." He lied while he hugged her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh and before I forget no mentioning the bet or the break up" Kukai said with his usual smile in place._

"_*sigh* Fine." Then Ikuto mumbled something about how making Tadase look like the bad guy would make this easier._

"_Wait. What if Amu brings up the subject?" Ikuto asked. He couldn't mess up in the slightest because if he did he'd have to serve kiddy queen err… king for an entire month. That time could be spent with more important things like napping, teasing Amu, and playing his violin._

"_Well if she does then its okay but if not you lose." Kukai responded after giving it much thought._

_**End Flashback**_

"P-Pervert let go!" She said while a blush spread across her face. "Only if you let me in if not I guess we can stay like this and I'll carry you to the bed and won't let go" Ikuto said a smirk forming on his face

**With the guardians**

'_Ikuto told us to follow him and to hide behind the bushes of Amu's house but…' Tadase thought 'Why does he know where she lives?'_

'_Perverted cat eared stalker' they all thought_

'_He see's her and he already hugs her. He really does like her…' Rima thought_

'_The question is does she like him? Well if Ikuto follows my plan we'll find out today' she added to her thoughts_

_**Back with Amu and Ikuto**_

"Okay fine!' Amu responded quickly. Ikuto let his arms drop by his side.

"You responded quickly. You know you like me hugging you." Ikuto stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"N-no!" She quickly contradicted.

"Jeez…with all the contradictions in your statements you could be one of the witnesses from Phoenix Wright…" Ikuto said barely above a whisper. (I DON'T OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT!!)

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Amu shrugged it off and went to her bed and picked up a shoujo manga. She almost cried because the main character looked like Tadase.

'_She looks like she's about to cry again crap…'_ Ikuto thought.

Just then Yoru came to the rescue…sort of...

"Ne, Amu!" Yoru said, with excitement tracing his voice.

"What Yoru?" Amu asked without interest.

"Is...Is that..." He left the sentence like that since he seemed to be hypnotized by whatever he was staring at…

"What?"

"Is that a new ball of yarn!?" He finally said

"NO Yoru you better not!" Ikuto said in a threatening tone of voice

"But-but it looks so soft...and fuzzy..." Yoru said

'_Is Yoru drooling?'_ Amu thought

"Yoru I swear if you do..." Ikuto's voice trailed off

"What? If you want to play with it go ahead Yoru." Amu said

"YAY!" Yoru went at full speed towards the ball of yarn. Then something weird happened. Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out.

"Damn it Yoru you'll pay for this later…" he said with the last bit of his will power but there was no resisting the yarn. Especially when you're part cat.

Suddenly Ikuto started playing just like a cat with the yarn. Amu blinked in surprise a couple of times before bursting out into laughter.

'_Damn it she's laughing…Wait that's a good thing! I owe you Yoru' _Ikuto thought

'_Yes you do owe mw nya~' _Yoru responded

'_What…Get out of my head!' _Ikuto thought angrily

'_But I like it in here its so spacious' _Yoru replied with a smile on his face

'_Hehe Hey Yoru no catnip for a month and wipe that smile off your face before I do!' _ Ikuto thought

'_Wha-what! I was kidding I didn't mean it forgive me! I want catnip!' _Yoru said in a sad tone of voice

'…_Is that a laser pointer Amu has?' _ Ikuto thought. Once again his cat instincts took over.

'_Wow good thing I bought this laser pointer…' _ Amu thought.

But alas Ikuto got control of his cat instincts and stood up. "Oh does Amu like seeing me _playing around_" Ikuto said his smirk intact as always

"P-Pervert!" Amu shouted once again.

"Do we really want to go over this again? After all you were watching me sleep with a big grin on your face"

"I wasn't grinning!"

"Denial only makes you look more suspicious" Ikuto said

"I give up!"

"Good so you admit it"

"I didn't say that!'

"Sure you didn't…" Ikuto looked at his watch _'It's 7:00 pm time for operation CCAUW' _he thought.

"Hey Amu get ready."

"For what?"

"Just trust me will you?"

"Alright fine but if you planned anything perverted I swear I'll rip those cat ears off of your head one day…"

"Violent much? And don't worry I won't do anything you really don't like..." With that he jumped out the balcony and headed towards the bushes.

"Give up now and I won't be too hard on you guys. This is already over." Ikuto said, his voice full of confidence

"Don't get cocky Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said (hehe 'cocky' that's a funny word)

"You'd better win Ikuto!" said/ shouted a chara changed Nagihiko

"Of course" he replied with a smirk while the guardians (excluding Rima) sweat dropped.

**END**


	3. Amusement park

Zakuro: Yay!

Ikuto: What're you so happy about?

Zakuro: I actually got reviews!

Ikuto: And?

Zakuro: Honestly as a newbie I thought it would suck as…teriods

Ikuto: Are you censoring yourself?

Zakuro: …maybe...

Ikuto: Whatever just get on with the story

Zakuro: Right!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHERWISE IKUTO AND AMU WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY

'_That idiot better not screw up…and what was with Nagihiko? You'd think he would cheer on Tadase…' _Rima thought

"Hey blond girl" called Ikuto. The other guardians were talking amongst themselves. Wondering where Ikuto was taking Amu.

She turned around "Its Rima and what do you want?" She said coldly

"Yeesh no need to be mad." Ikuto said calmly _'Heh no wonder her and Amu are friends…' _Ikuto thought. "I was just gonna ask why are you helping?"

Rima merely stayed quite. After a couple of seconds she said "Because Amu is always helping out people. She's really nice so I want her to be happy… So if you ever hurt her I'll kill you" She said the last part with venom in her voice.

"Don't worry I won't. But I'd better go get Amu before she gets impatient." With that Ikuto left to Amu's balcony once again.

'_You'd better keep to your word…we wouldn't want you mysteriously disappearing now would we?' _Rima thought. An evil smile slowly made its way onto her face.

________________________________________________________________________  
_'I wonder where Ikuto is taking me' _Thought Amu. She had changed out of her school uniform and into something more casual.

"You ready?" Ikuto asked.

"…How did you open the door?'

"You left it unlocked."

"Oh…' There was an awkward silence until Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style.

"He-Hey p-put me d-down!" Amu said. Her face was a bright red by now.

"The day you stop stuttering around me is the day I won't carry you around like this." He stated simply. Then he smirked and said "Which is by the way never."

"F-fine but at least tell me where you're taking me!"

"That's a secret." He whispered into her ear.

**With the guardians**  
_'pervert…' _Nagihiko thought _'But I wonder why Rima looks so determined…What exactly where they talking about earlier?'_

"Hey Nagihiko do you have a staring problem?" Rima said.

"What?...No I don't…" He said.

'_What the hell did they talk about all I heard was the word __help__...is Rima helping him?'_ He thought but was soon distracted seeing as the other guardians started running.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Following the thieving cat. We can't lose sight of him!" Said Tadase

**Back with Ikuto and Amu**

"Hold on and close your eyes" Ikuto said as he got on her house's rooftop and jumped from roof to roof.

She pressed her head against his chest. _'And we couldn't walk there like other people because?'_ She thought. _'For a perverted cat ears cosplay guy he smells good...AH! What am I thinking?'_ She quickly erased her head of any thoughts involving _him_. Well any perverted thoughts _'maybe I am a perverted kid like Ikuto says'_ She thought. She was snapped back into the real world by Ikuto's voice.

"Oh? Does my little koneko like holding on to me so much she still hasn't let go?" Ikuto said. She could practically hear his smirk growing wider. Especially when she started blushing since she just realized they were already on the ground.

"Sh-shut up! I just didn't realize we had landed!" Amu said in her cool and spicy tone.

Ikuto sighed. "When will you realize that your little act won't work on me?"

"Well were here take a look." He said pointing at the 'mystery place'

"Is this…"

"Yeah some company bought it and brought it back to life. Let's go. Staring at it's no fun."

Ikuto walked next to Amu as they entered the amusement park of his childhood.

**With the guardians **_(sorry about all the switching but it'll happen a lot!)_

'_Good now if everything goes according to plan we'll find out…' _Rima thought.

Zakuro: done…

Ikuto: That wasn't even long…

Zakuro: I'm not used to typing. The longest I typed was a 5 paragraph essay…and it was double spaced!

Ikuto: at least you typed...

Zakuro: Updating will be harder cuz tomorrow the days won't end short like the past three. But I'm almost on spring break

Ikuto: Will u update then?

Zakuro: I'll try…school ends when shugo chara chapter 39 comes out then the week after I go back…

R&R FOR UPDATES!!

A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS TORY AND 'Yo Mama' MY OTHER SHUGO CHARA FIC!!!!!!!!


	4. March 32nd?

LOL you thought this was an update didn't you? Well no! Happy April Fools day! But don't worry I will update today I'm almost done! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Amusement park not always amusing

Zakuro: Yay thanks for the reviews!

Ikuto: Yeah thanks for reviewing her crappy story.

Zakuro: Shut up! Or do you want me to make this a tadamu?

Ikuto…Damn it...

Zakuro: Lol I'm listening to Ready steady go by Larc~en~ciel. (Lol the second day I spent typing I was listening to the sailor song by toy box.)

Ikuto: That statement was random

Zakuro: Yes but a random fact now on with the story!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IF I DID TADASE WOULD BACK OFF ALREADY (he seriously pissed me off in episode 76)

**With the guardians a little time after the bet was made**

'_Damn. I've got no idea on how to cheer her up' Ikuto thought._

_"Hey. Cat guy." Rima said._

_"The names Ikuto. What do you want?" He said._

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 18 years old, father: Aruto Tsukiyomi. He left when you were a child. Tadase's parents took you in. His mother wasn't exactly fond of you. Your mother went nuts and remarried to a worker from Easter. From then on you were forced to work for Easter. That is of course until of last year." She said. Her voice was the same tone but after learning of his past she felt a bit sad._

_"Eh? You've done your homework I see. But it's not polite to snoop around about people's lives." He said. He'd rather people not know about him._

_"I didn't do anything. Kairi did. But either way since you obviously need help take her to the amusement park from when you were a kid." She said._

_'Why didn't I think of that? After all some company remodeled it.' He thought._

_"I'll consider it." He said.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
**Regular time with Ikuto and Amu**  
She quickly headed towards the carousel but stopped half way.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well what if one of the guardians sees me?" She said worried.

"Is that it?" He said, now relieved it wasn't anything important.

"What do you mean 'Is that it?'!?" She said as if it were a life or death situation.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything wrong. It's a trip to an amusement park not a freakin' bank robbery."

"Yeah but what if they think wrong?"

_'So damn pessimistic'_ He thought. "It's not a date though…unless" He got closer so his mouth was closer to her ear. "You want it to be one?" He said while lightly nibbling on her ear.

"H-hentai!" She said. Not so loud that everyone heard but loud enough so a couple of people around them heard.

He just moved and chuckled. Her face was red. "You shouldn't scream those kinds of things in public."

"It's your fault!"

" *sigh* Are you gonna ride yes or no? That's the question."

"Yes I'm going to ride."

When they finally got on she had persuaded (Big people words FTW! =P ) Ikuto to ride with her.  
_'Why does this feel so familiar?'_ He thought.

The ride felt pretty long for Ikuto for 3 reasons.

1. He felt extremely regretful about going since he thought he saw one of his friends.

2. This was OoC ( It stands for Out of Character if you didn't know) for him. Carousel + Ikuto = front cover story for school paper.

3. He could practically feel the stares burning into his back. The stares were from some high school students. Probably the same age but different school. Otherwise they wouldn't even bug him. Sure he had a fan club. **(Not all members were girl's o_O)** but none of them bugged him since none of them had the guts…and as for the males…lets just say they weren't ready to come out of the closet. **(Plus Ikuto is straighter than a parallel line.)** He tried to ignore them but damn it was it hard. Even Amu noticed. He could tell because she rolled her eyes.

'_Okay I have two options. 1. Tease Amu and possibly mess up this and the bet or 2. Ignore…Damn number 1 is tempting but I can't screw this up.'_ He thought. _'Besides she's already feeling bad. I can't just be a jerk and make it worse.' _

When the ride ended he quickly got off. When Amu got off she noticed the girls heading towards Ikuto. But they suddenly stopped.

'Huh? Why'd they stop?' She thought.

"Let's go Amu-koi." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Y-yeah." She said while blushing.

When the girls walked away Amu noticed something. "Ummm Ikuto?"

"What?" He said as he placed his head on her's.

"You can let go now. They're gone now." She said while blushing.

"Hmm? Yeah. I noticed." He said.

There was an awkward silence for a small time until Ikuto let go and escorted her to the next ride.

_'What was all that about?_' Amu thought.

_'I probably shouldn't have done that…but if I can at least give her small hints before I tell her it would be easier.'_ Ikuto thought. _'She's probably not ready for another relationship anyway. But I have to at least let her have hints.'_

They got on the next ride. It was one of Amu's worst enemies. **A roller coaster.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zakuro: FINALLY!!!!!!!

Ikuto: You're still not used to typing?

Zakuro: That and this stool I'm sitting is hard as rock…even thought its wood.

Ikuto: Get a computer chair.

Zakuro: The ones that spin and are soft?

Ikuto: Yeah

Zakuro: I'm a kid! I don't make any buying decisions!

Ikuto: How old are you?

Zakuro: Still in school. But of the public variety. Old enough to know life lessons not old enough to drink or anything dumb.

Ikuto: Okay…

Zakuro: Alright then…

Amu: R&R for updates and motivation!

Zakuro: I need it I can't eat meat all of spring break…if you're catholic you probably get what I mean. Plus I can't have candy. 

Amu: Why not?

Zakuro: My candy supply is cut off…VOTE ON MY POLL R&R AND BYE!


	6. A date planned and plans revealed?

Zakuro: VACATION! Only 1 week but spring break rocks!

Ikuto: More updates?

Zakuro: Most likely yes!

Amu: Are you gonna…?

Zakuro: Make a sequel to 'Crashed wedding and big announcements'? Yes I am!

Ikuto: Eh? Amu wants to have my kid?

Amu: Shut up!

Zakuro: -_-' just like a married couple…on with the story!

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING ESPECIALLY NOT SHUGO CHARA

Zakuro: Trust me if I did it would have NO tadamu pure amuto ^_^ and I'd make new chapters weekly. But peach-pit is awesome so they can take as long as they want!...as long as it has amuto!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Damn it! I __**HATE**__ roller coasters! This sucks!'_ Amu thought.

_'Okay! I know I'm supposed to make her feel better and she probably doesn't want to ride this but…this can help both of us…in a way. Besides if she doesn't want to ride she could just say so.' _Ikuto thought. _'Doesn't she trust me? Not like I'm gonna tease her about it'_

'Damn it! I can't say anything either. He'll probably just tease me about it.' Amu thought. (Their both dumbasses!)

By the time they got to front of the line Amu was praying that she would live through the damned ride.

_'Kami-sama if you're up their...please make sure I don't die. I mean I save people's dreams doesn't that count for anything!?'_ Amu thought.

The man made sure they were tall enough to ride and unfortunately for Amu she was tall enough. _'Damn growth spurts!'_

She and Ikuto got on in the same cart. When the ride started everything was fine but then…"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone screamed except for Ikuto because he thought it was no big deal.

_'I jump from building to building at night time. Fight people with powers and weapons, have to dodge hugs from a brother loving nut case, and I lived after falling from the sky because some stupid Easter worker shot a bomb at me and Amu…And I lived. This is nothing compared to that!'_ He thought as everyone screamed. Then Amu grabbed his arm while the big drop came.

_'This isn't so boring after all…'_ Ikuto thought. He put his hand over her head in a protective manner. Then everyone started screaming.

_'The disadvantages of having sensitive cat ears…'_ Ikuto thought.

_'I swear if he teases me about this I'll kill him. He'll be roadkill by the time I'm through with him…Man that's irony (1)_' she thought.

By the time the ride was over everyone who had gotten on headed straight for the trash cans.

"Eww…that's sick!" Amu said aloud.

"Yeah that would've been you if I wasn't there." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Yeah…what about it?" She said coolly but in her head she wasn't as cool. _'Damn his smirk! He's up to something!' I should've denied it. Not like it  
would change much but he's planning something what do I do?!'  
_  
_'Here goes nothing. Damn I have to calm down! Where's Yoru when I need him?!_' Ikuto thought.

_**At the food stand  
**_"Achoo!" You rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay?" Miki asked him.

"Yeah" Yoru said. _'Someone's talking about me. Oh crap! Ikuto!'_ He thought.

Then he remembered. _'I have time alone with Miki and there's a hotdog…Ikuto can wait.'_ He thought.

_**Back to Amu and Ikuto  
**_"Well you owe me one so you have to…" Ikuto dropped the sentence there as if adding suspense.

"Have to what?" She said nervously.

"Hmm" Ikuto thought for a while. _'I'll wait until we leave to tell her.'_ He thought.

"I'll tell you when we leave" Ikuto said.

"Fine!" Amu said a bit loud.

Time passed and they rode a couple of rides until they arrived at the teacup ride. He and Amu got in.

_'I feel extremely tall'_ He thought with a sweat drop.

The ride felt…nostalgic.

_**The Guardians (did u forget about them? Because I did!)  
**_'Dear god he looks so hilarious right there!' All the guardians thought while stifling their laughter.

"He has a good sense of humor!" Kusukusu said while giggling.

'Idiot. At least she looks happy. When is he going to ask her?' Rima thought.

"Ow!" Nagihiko said out loud.

"SHHH!"

"Rima you slammed your hand against mine!"

"Sorry! Now shut up!" Rima said while turning her attention back to them.

'What is she so determined about? I want them to be together too. But I don't go around hitting people!' Nagihiko thought. He smiled. 'She packs a punch I'll say that much!'

_**Back with amuto**_  
"Hey Ikuto." Amu said.

"What?"

"Rides over."

"Hmmm yeah I'm going."

He got off and walked over to the exit.

"Hey Ikuto. What do I owe you?" She said.

Ikuto remembered. "Thanks for reminding me Amu."

_'Damn it! Why'd I open my mouth?' _She thought. "Well what do you want?"

"Easy. You have to go on a date with me tomorrow." He said like it was nothing but looks can be deceiving. _'Holy crap! Why'd I say that!? Damn it__ Yoru! Where are you when I need you?!' _He thought while freaking out in his mind.

'Is he kidding? Because he looks dead serious.' She thought.

_**With the guardians**_  
'Finally! That idiot asked her!' Rima and Nagihiko thought.

The rest of the guardian's thoughts went like this:

'Neko boy and Amu? Well I don't care as long as he doesn't do anything stupid.' Kukai thought.

'I wonder why Ikuto's hair is blue.' Kairi thought.

'Did he just ask her out!?' Tadase thought.

'Yaya is happy as long as Amu-chii is happy!..I wonder why her hair is pink.'

_**With amuto**_  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you teasing me?"

"No." He said seriously. _'Damn it Amu! If you don't answer soon I'll die from suspense!'_ he thought.

She smiled and said "Okay!"  
Ikuto's eyes widened. _'Holy #$%*&&^%! (Use your imagination!) She said yes!' _He thought. There was an awkward silence. Until...  
"Ikuto! Nya~" Yoru shouted.

"You guys left us! Desu~" Suu complained.

"I told you guys to leave the love birds alone." Miki said.

"M-Miki!" Amu said.

Ikuto chara changed and carried Amu to her balcony. "I'll come by tomorrow Amu" With that he left.

_**With the guardians**_  
'My work here is done. As long as he doesn't screw up' Rima thought. But then she noticed all the guardians were looking at her.

"Rima what did you just say?" Tadase asked her.

'Crap did I say that out loud." Rima thought.

"Yes you did." Nagihiko said.

"Uhhh…Look at the time gotta go bye!" She said while running off.

The guardians just stood there. "Rima is so mean! She didn't say bye!"

^_~+_________*______________________^_^________________________*__________+~_^

Zakuro: Alright road kill is irony because he's a cat and roadkill. See the connection!?

Ikuto: And at the end when Rima thought she accidentally said it out loud but when she spoke she was actually thinking it?

Zakuro: Yes! speaking of which I saw this week's episode NEW OPENING AND ENDING THEME ROCKS! BUT TADASE PISSED ME OFF but in this months chapter I hate Tadase less! Also if take the 2nd shugo chara opening song and look at the new opening it matches!  
Amu: R&R  
Zakuro: Spring break rocks! More typing time! Lol listen to starstruck by 3 oh 3! Bye~ VOTE ON MY POLL


	7. Date and revenge?

Zakuro: ….So…hungry...

Amu: What's wrong?

Zakuro: Lent…That means no meat! And at school I buy candy off a girl but its spring break so I can't see her therefore no candy!

Ikuto: There's a thing. It's called a store. You know the thing right across from you house?

Zakuro: Nyeh~ to far…

Ikuto: Lazy bastard…

Zakuro: You know it! *Turns to readers* Today's 1st song of the chapter is "into the night" by Sanata ft nickelback!

Ikuto: You only like it because you heard it in an amuto amv!

Zakuro: No I actually like the song! But it does fit you two…  
Amu: Who cares? DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

Zakuro: If I did I would be rich! And I could screw the rules! (I don't own Yu-gi-oh abridged! Or yu-gi-oh)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**With Ikuto and the guardians**_  
"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

"*yawn* It's really late at night to be shouting my smexy name out loud. Besides isn't it past your curfew kiddy king?" Ikuto said.

"The bet was to cheer her up not date her!" Tadase said.

"Look kiddy king you're not my boss. Besides you're the only one complaining." Ikuto said. 'Can he quit complaining? I missed my afternoon nap. I'm freaking tired!' Ikuto thought.

"Do anything stupid and you die!" Tadase said.

"Right…So go home you need your rest!" Ikuto said cheerfully.

"Since when do you care?" Kukai said.

"I don't you guys could stay up all night and rob banks for all I care but don't tell me you forgot our bet?" Ikuto said smirking.

"…Crap…" All the remaining guardians said.

"Exactly." Ikuto said.

Little did he know that a certain pink haired girl overheard this conversation.

'_That bastard made a bet on me!? I'll get my revenge!'_ Amu thought.

_**Next day Sunday2:00 pm**_

"Mama I'm going out!' Amu shouted as she ran out the door.

She arrived at the park. That's where Ikuto was supposed to meet her. At least according to the note she found in the morning.

**Flashback**

_Amu woke up. 'I'll get my revenge. Embarrassment in public is the worse thing.' She thought. She went over to her restroom to find a note stuck to her mirror. It read:_

_-To Amu  
I know what you did last summer…J/K meet me at the park at 2:00 pm  
-Ikuto  
Ps: If you thought that this is an over used cliché have a sense of humor. (1)_

**End Flashback**

"Hello Amu." Ikuto said

"KYAA!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto chuckled a bit.

"Dumbass! Don't sneak up on me!" Amu screamed.

"But its fun." Ikuto simply responded.

"Whatever. What are we gonna do?" Amu said.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Ikuto said.

"You asked me. I'd guess you already planned something." Amu said.

"Exactly I asked **you **so you get to pick." Ikuto said while smirking.

'_Smart ass'_ Amu thought. "Fine let's get ice cream. It's freaking hot." Amu said.

Ikuto shrugged and walked with Amu to an ice cream stand. Weird enough the ice cream man looked like Yaya.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" The mystery man said.

Ikuto chuckled. _'Are they still spying?'_ he thought.

"Yaya? Is that you?" Amu asked.

But just then a blur passed and the mystery man was gone and replaced with a real ice cream man.

He seemed dizzy. "What can I get you?" He asked still sounding dizzy.  
Ikuto just smiled. "1 chocolate and 1 strawberry." He said.

Amu looked up at him. "How did you know I liked strawberry?"

Ikuto smirked and said. "Because I stalk you."

"Pervert."

Ikuto shrugged. "Just a random guess."

'_Those idiot guardians better not mess up anything for me. Or else I'll take their most prized possessions and mess them up so bad you wouldn't be able to tell it apart from my step-fathers face!'_ Ikuto thought.

_**With the guardians**_

"Yaya! You almost blew our cover!" Kukai said.

"Sorry but Yaya wants to get a better view!" She said.

"And we will when they move to better space. My problem is why were we dragged along with Tadase?" Kairi said while staring at Tadase.

"Because Rima didn't want to come and Nagihiko has dance lessons!" Tadase said.

"Why are we even spying on them?" Kukai asked.

"I don't trust that thieving cat!" He said.

They sighed. Tadase could be too protective of his friends sometimes.

_**With amuto**_

She sat down at the same seat from her first date with Tadase.

'This is oddly familiar' they both thought.

Just as she started licking her ice cream she noticed something and started blushing. "I-Ikuto!"

He continued licking her ice cream before looking up with a smirk on his face. "Yes Amu-koi?"

"Don't do that!?" She said her face still red.

"Do what? It's just an indirect kiss. Unless…You want a real one?" Ikuto said teasingly.

"N-No!" Amu said her face turning redder. (If that was even possible at this point.)

"Come on Amu you know you like it." Ikuto said. _'She's so cute when she blushes'_ He thought.

"Sh-shut up!" She said.

"So I was right?"

"NO!"

"Sure…" Ikuto said.

Just then he saw Miki doing something that would be considered OoC for her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Why is Miki…blushing?" Ikuto asked.

Amu didn't even turn around to look at Miki. "Because she likes him." Amu said.

"So that means you like me?" Ikuto said.

"WH-WHAT!?" Amu said her face turning red again.

"Well she is your would be self." Ikuto said like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Y-Yeah well…What about Yoru?!" She said.

"…I wouldn't know I don't talk to him much." Ikuto said.

Amu swore she saw him blush a little. _'Okay I'm definitely sure it __**wasn't**__ the light!' _Amu thought.

"Ikuto…Are you blushing?" She asked which resulted in him blushing a bit more. "No."

Amu simply giggled.

'_So this is what it feels like.'_ Ikuto thought.

He looked at the time. 'It's 2:30.'

"Let's go." He said.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere."

She sweat dropped.

"It's a 3 or 4 hour drive so if we leave now we'd still make it." Ikuto said.

'_3 to 4 hour drive! Thank god I brought my I-pod.'_ She thought as she got up. (lol I'm using my I-pod too!)

Ikuto took her over to his car and opened her door. She got in. _'Since when is he a gentleman?'_ She thought.

_**With the guardians**_

"Great how do we follow them now?" Kairi said

"Why don't we just have Kukai chara-nari?" Yaya said.

Everyone stared at her.

Yaya stared back "What I can't be smart?"

"WHAT!?"

"What's wrong?"

"You said I instead of Yaya!' They all shouted.

Yaya quickly responded saying "What do you mean? Yaya always says Yaya!" She said.

'_Something's not right here…'_ The men thought.

They shook it off and followed on Kukai's skate board thing of awesomeness

'_Good now no one will suspect my world domination with bunnies of doom plan!'_ Yaya thought..

Zakuro: Done! I might update again today or start another story!

Ikuto: What's with the (1)?

Zakuro: It's a reference to that one thing called I know what you did last summer and a certain episode of Bleach when Urahara contacts Ichigo. I forgot the episode number though

Amu: What's the 2nd song of the chapter?

Zakuro: The second song of the chapter is Paradise city by guns n' roses!

R&R AND please vote on my poll or else my army of horrible anime characters will come after you!


	8. Ipods and villages wierd title

Zakuro: New chapter!

Ikuto: Aren't you busy nowadays?

Zakuro: I'm working on about 6 fan fictions. 3 are uploaded and are works in progress. 1 is going to be a sequel and the other is one that I really want to do but it's not going to be a one shot.

Ikuto: Don't you have a life?

Zakuro: No! Besides I talk to my friends online!

Ikuto: Whatever floats your boat.

Zakuro: The song of the chapter is 'Every time we touch' by Cascada

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING! NO ANIME'S MUSIC, MUSIC GROUPS, NOTHING AT ALL!

Ikuto plugged his I-pod into the car thing. (I don't know the name. Yes I am that stupid.)

The song that played was 'Welcome to the jungle' by Guns n' Roses. (Hells yeah! Ikuto has good taste!)

Amu just stared at him.

"I know I'm good looking but you don't have to stare." He said while smirking.

Amu blushed and turned around. "Th-That's not why I was staring!"

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"And I believe you."

"I just didn't think you listened to this kind of music." She said.

Then a really sick sounding part of the song came in. It was the sound of a guy making certain…noises. It sounded like…well think pervertedly and you'll get the idea. Amu's face turned red.

Ikuto chuckled. "Perverted kid."

"Perverted music!" She said while still blushing.

"Fine. I'll change it." Ikuto said. He scrolled through his songs list.

'Oh she'll love this one!' Ikuto thought with a smirk.

He played it. The basics of the song was pretty much women, sex, money, and gangs.

"Screw it! You're listening to my music! I don't care if you think its crap! It's better than this!" Amu said, while disconnecting his I-pod and putting hers.

"Don't play any romance music. It's crap!" Ikuto said. _'I am __**not**__ listening to girly music.'_ He thought.

"Fine. How about…"

"Nothing by Paramore. That counts as romance." Ikuto said.

"Fine then what about..."

"No Cascada."

"There goes my top 2." Amu said.

"Don't you have anything good?" Ikuto said.

"What're you talking about!? They are good!" Amu shouted.

"Not by my standards. Don't you have any Guns n' Roses, or Three days grace, or Sublime?" Ikuto asked. (Yes he has very good taste.)

"I have 'Paradise City' by Guns n' Roses." Amu said.

"So your I-pod isn't full of horrible music." Ikuto said.

Amu playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Don't those bands make romance songs sometimes?"

"Yeah but it doesn't suck. Also, Amu. You shouldn't hit the guy who's driving." Ikuto said with a fake pout.

"Yeah and you shouldn't play perverted music around me!" She said.

Ikuto chuckled. "Don't worry. I have way more perverted songs."

"I don't wanna know!" Amu said loudly.

She started playing paradise city. (That song rocks!)

Too bad for Amu she didn't notice the next song on her I-pod.

"Since when do you like this kind of music?" Ikuto asked while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Huh?"

He pointed at her I-pod. It 'Soulja boy' (LAUGH! It's so hard to imagine Amu liking this. She's G like that!)

Amu's face turned red from embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! Kukai put that there!" She defended.

"Uh-huh sure he did." Ikuto said while chuckling. (When Ikuto chuckles it's like music!)

Amu quickly disconnected her I-pod. "Put yours back in! Let's see what you have!" Amu said.

"You connect it. I'm sort of driving." Ikuto said.

"Lazy bum."

"Fine. I'll connect it if you really want us to crash and die."

She connected it and scrolled through it. "And you say mine is full of crap." Amu muttered.

"I never actually said crap. I said horrible." Ikuto retorted. "But if you wanna say crap then yes. Besides what's wrong with my music?" He asked.

"Easy. It sucks." Amu said.

"I bet you haven't even heard any of those songs."

"I'll play them right now."

The first song on the list was 'Are you gonna be my girl?' by Jet. (If you haven't heard this song then shame on you! Go listen to it now!)

While the song was playing Ikuto was thinking _'Okay why does this remind me of us?'_

"So what do you think of it?" Ikuto asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's okay." Amu answered in her cool n' spicy tone.

'I knew it.' Ikuto thought. "You don't have to use that act on me. I can see right through it." He said.

Amu stared at him. 'Damn you! Why is it you can see right through my act! Oh right, because you always make me act regularly around you. Damn you and your perverted-ness.' She thought.

"We're here." Ikuto said calmly.

Amu looked outside. It was a small village. It looked rural but it also looked very pretty.

"It's so pretty…" Amu said barely above a whisper.

"It's a lot more pretty from out side the car." Ikuto said. Amu looked to her side to find Ikuto was already outside and had opened the door for her.

She got out and they walked into plaza of this village.

Zakuro: I'm ending it right there. I'm tired but I'll start on the next chapter.

Ikuto: 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine...

Zakuro & Ikuto: That I really wanna make you mine. 4, 5, 6come on and get your kicks now you don't need money when you look like that do you honey?

Amu: -_-' right…R&R and please vote on her poll.

Zakuro & Ikuto: I said are you gonna be my girl? ~

Amu: -_-' Bye!


	9. Horse back riding and perverted moms!

Zakuro: Hi…

Ikuto: The song of this chapter is 'Dream Express' by Flow.

Zakuro: I think their best songs would be a tie between 'Okuru Kotoba' and 'Blaster'

Amu: What about Larc~en~ciel?

Zakuro: That's easy! 'Lost Heaven' I love that song.

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

Zakuro: Otherwise I would make Amuto would be a canon pairing and I would rub it in my friends' face that Tadamu would never happen!

The plaza was so pretty. It had a water fountain in the center and the ground around it was surrounded by tile that looked like it would be found in México.

Something caught Amu's eye though. 'Does that say…?' Amu thought.

"Hey. Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"Did you…used to live here?"

"No. Why?"

"That sign says…" Amu said while pointing to a sign on top of a small house like building.

"Yeah. It says 'Tsukiyomi & co.' but a relative of mine owns this. It's for carriage rides and horse rides. They're real popular around here." Ikuto said.

'The sun will only be out for a little longer. I'd better make the most of this.' Ikuto thought.

"Do you wanna ride?" Ikuto asked her.

"I guess." Amu responded.

They went inside. Inside it had a couple of pictures of what seemed to be couples. A man with brown hair walked up to Ikuto.

"Long time no see. Did you come to ride?" He asked.

He looked at Amu. He then smirked.

'_Is smirking a family tradition passed through the Tsukiyomi family or what?'_ Amu thought. (A/N It's a skill passed through the Armstrong- I mean Tsukiyomi family for generations!)

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked teasingly.

"N-no!" Amu replied while blushing.

The man chuckled. "My name is Lin Tsukiyomi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." She said. She looked at Ikuto and back to Lin.

"Well get me 1 horse." Ikuto said.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "1? What about her?"

"She'll be riding with me. I doubt she knows how to." Ikuto said.

"Right I'll get her." They went outside.

"Here she is."

It was a black horse with a white spot on its forehead. Ironically enough it was kept in stall 13.

Amu petted it. "What's her name?"

"I named her 'Nightmare'." Ikuto said.

"'Nightmare'?" Amu repeated.

"If you look around she's the only of her kind." Ikuto said while petting the horse.

'_Only one of her kind?'_ Amu thought. She looked around and noticed that she was the only black horse. The rest were white.

"Well come on. I'll help you up." Lin said. He picked her up and placed her right behind Ikuto. (He was already on.)

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. Have I ever?" Ikuto said.

'What does he mean by that?' Amu thought.

They rode around and arrived near a cliff. It had a beautiful view of the sunset.

"It's so pretty!" Amu exclaimed.

"You know Amu." Ikuto said.

"What?"

"…you still have your arms around me." He said.

She quickly removed them. Ikuto chuckled.

"Shut it!"

'_I was going to say something else but…I don't think I should just yet.'_ Ikuto thought.

"It's getting pretty late we should get going." Ikuto said.

"What time is it?"

"Its 6:00pm."

"What!? If the ride is about 5 to 6 hours then…it'll be really late when we get back!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto laughed. "Math was never your strong point was it?" He asked.

"Shut up! Now I know."

"Know what?"

"There is no way that you and Lin could be related by blood!"

"Hehe well it's true." He said. "I suggest you hold on. I'll be going at full speed."

She held on. _'Damn! How fast is he going!?'_ She thought.

When they got back it was 6:30.

"Hey if its that far away just stay the night." Lin said.

"Yeah Amu. It's not safe driving at night. Just call your parents." Ikuto said.

"Fine." She said as she headed towards the phone muttering something about being dead once she got home.

Lin waited until Amu left. "You must really like her."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No. I have to tell her the truth. The truth always finds its way to the surface after all." He said. (I did **NOT** steal that line from Phoenix Wright. What gave you _**that**_ idea?)

'_I have to tell her about the bet with Tadase. She'll find out anyway.' _He thought.

_**With the guardians (Yes I forgot about them…)**_

'_Well we were going to follow them but…' _Tadase thought.

'_We lost track of them...plus Yaya…she threw a tantrum. Saying she was hungry.' _He continued in his thoughts.

Right now he was looking at the spectacle in front of him.

"Open your mouth." Kairi said while feeding Yaya.

'_A former jack/worker for Easter/samurai…reduced to this…'_ Kukai thought with a sweat drop.

_**Back with Amuto**_

Amu picked up the phone.

"Hello." Her mom said.

'_Thank god its mom.'_ Amu thought.

"Hello mama."

"Amu? Where are you? It's getting pretty late."

Amu laughed nervously. "Well it's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"Well you see…"

*Insert flashback here* (I'm not typing it again.)

"…and that's what happened. So can I stay?"

"Who did you go? With you never said."

Amu laughed nervously again. "I didn't? I'm pretty sure I did."

"Amu." Her mom said.

"With Ikuto."

"Ikuto? You mean the boy that took the shower while you where in there?" (A/N reference to episode 77!)

Amu blushed. "Yes. The boy that took a shower while I waited _**outside**_." She purposely 'outside' with emphasis.

'_She makes it sound wrong…'_ Amu thought.

"Oh yes. I remember him! You picked up a good one!" Her mom said.

'_She sounds like a teenager again.'_ Amu thought with a sweat drop.

"I-its nothing like that!"

"Sure it isn't. *sigh* teenagers these days." Her mother responded. "I'll tell your father you're staying at a friend's house."

Just then Ikuto came into the room. _'Time to tease her!'_ Ikuto thought.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed.

"Is he there?" Her mom said over the phone.

"Hello ."

"Hello Ikuto-kun."

"Can she stay here?"

"Yes. Just as long as she gets here tomorrow."

"Of course. Now let's go to sleep _Amu-koi_." Ikuto said. He purposely said the 'koi' part so that it was loud and clear.

"K-koi?" Amu said while blushing.

"KOI!?" Her mother said like a fan girl who just met their idol.

'_Did she just fan girl squeal?'_ Amu thought as Ikuto chuckled.

"B-bye mama."

"Bye Amu-chan. Remember what you've learned." She said before she hung-up.

Amu hung-up.

'Why is her face red?' Ikuto thought.

"Hey what did your mom mean by 'what we talked about'?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shivered a little. "You don't want to know."

Ikuto thought about it for a while. Then it hit him. Ikuto's eyes widened.

'_Wow…Her mom has an…active imagination. I don't think I'll be doing __**that**__ with her…we aren't even dating yet!'_ he thought.

They went up to their room.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

"Goodnight Amu-koi."

"Shut up!"

And with that they went to sleep.

Zakuro: Done!

Ikuto: Hehe I like the way Amu's mom thinks!

Zakuro: T_T Pervert!

Ikuto: Deal with it! Besides you're even more perverted.

Zakuro: …I'm not as perverted. I'm just level 10 perverted. You're OVER 9,000

Amu: Over 9,000! That can't be. Could it!?

Zakuro: Oh yes it is possible!

R&R VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!

Also the song of the chapter is: 'Heartbreaker' By Pat Benatar!


	10. Bathroom troubles

Zakuro: Song of the chapter is 'Go!' by flow. Or as some people call it 'Fighting Dreamers' but the actual name is 'Go!'

Ikuto: …

Zakuro: what?

Ikuto: What are you eating?

Zakuro: Soup with cream tacos

Ikuto: What's with your dog?

Zakuro: Her name is Samba. She's a Chihuahua. She likes tortillas and Mexican food. Kind of like my cat. My cat likes instant noodles and corn…

Ikuto: *shrugs* Instant noodles are good.

Zakuro: Of course!

Kukai: DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

Zakuro: Where'd you come from?

Kukai: Front door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'What's that noise?' Ikuto thought.

He had been sleeping but he thought he heard his name.

He looked over to Amu who was mumbling something in her sleep.

"Ikuto…don't…leave…" She mumbled in her sleep.

'What the…? What is she dreaming about?' Ikuto thought.

"I…didn't…it was…" She mumbled.

'_She's probably having a nightmare.' _Ikuto thought.

He kissed her forehead and said in a low voice "I'm not going anywhere."

Outside Lin was watching him.

'_Hehe Looks like I've got dirt on Ikuto. Time to tease him!'_ he thought.

_**Next morning**_

Amu woke up. _'What was that dream about? I dreamt that-'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ikuto who was calling for her.

She got out of bed and went to where Ikuto and Lin were.

Ikuto opened the car door for Amu. He was about to get in but Lin whispered something to Ikuto that made him threaten to kill him.

Ikuto got in and drove off.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important." Ikuto answered.

_**Flashback of about 3 minutes ago!**_

_Lin whispered to Ikuto "I'm not going anywhere. Nice. Real smooth Ikuto. No wonder you're a hit with the ladies."_

_Ikuto responded by saying "Mention this to anyone and I'll kill you in a way so horrible they won't be able to identify the body." _(**A/N Yes. Actually someone will identify the body…That person is Detective Conan!**)

_**Back to regular time**_

'The ride back home consisted of arguments over music. We agreed that we both had okay taste in music and that my bands didn't suck and neither did his.' Amu thought as if she was narrorating a story.

She got out of the car and walked to her door. She opened it only to find her mom who instantly started asking what they did and where he took her.

"He took me Horse back riding, we saw the sunset, and **NO** we didn't do anything! I'm too young!" Amu stated in her cool n' spicy tone.

She headed upstairs ignoring her mother who said "You're never too young to have grandchildren so hurry up!"

She went in and saw her chara's smiling evilly.

"WH-What?"

"How was your date with Ikuto?" Miki asked while still smiling.

"Shut up!"

"When's the wedding?" asked Ran while giggling.

"It's tomorrow." Ikuto said.

"What the…! Why are you here!?"

"I'm bored."

"Well I'm going to take a shower so leave!" Amu said.

"I have a better idea. I'll join you." Ikuto said while smirking.

"P-Pervert!"

"I'm not leaving."

"Go even 3 inches near there and you die!"

"For a girl you're very violent."

"Deal with it!" Amu said while slamming the door shut.

Ikuto lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling while Yoru and the other chara's were…making noise.

'_I'll tell her when she gets out…'_ Ikuto thought. _'God it's so boring here!'_

That's when he heard someone opening the door to her room.

"Amu-chan~" Her father called in a sing song voice.

'_CRAP!'_ Ikuto thought. _'Need to escape!'_ He tried the closet but it was locked.

'_Who locks a closet!?'_ Ikuto thought.

The doorknob was twisting.

"The bathroom Ikuto nya~" Yoru said, sensing the panic in his owner.

"Right!" Ikuto said. (A/N The bathroom is her personal bathroom which is connected to her room.)

He went in. _'Oh she locks her closet and not the restroom!'_ he thought.

He heard her father say "She's not here? I'll tell her later."

He sighed. "Never mind. Boring is better." Ikuto said.

Amu noticed and said "Who's there!?"

"Just me."

"Didn't I say not to come in!?"

"Sorry! It was that or be caught by your dad."

"Why didn't you just go out through the balcony?"

"Because if I did I'd have to walk there and he was already opening the door."

"Just get out!"

"Yeah…Problem."

"What?"

"It's jammed." He said while trying to open the door.

'I'm stuck in here with Ikuto. Things couldn't be any better!' Amu thought sarcastically.

_**With her dad**_

'I was gonna tell her 2 things. One was that Ami stuck something and the door and it gets jammed. Two was that Tadase wanted to tell her something.' He thought as he started the car.

"Did you leave Amu-chan the note?" her father asked his wife.

"Yup! I told her we were going to be gone and that she would have to stay alone for 2 or 3 days." Her mom responded.

'I hope you don't get lonely…and I expect grandchildren when I get back! I'm not getting any younger!' her mom thought.(A/N One whacked up mom!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: I had fun typing this chapter!

Ikuto: Amu in the shower and her parents and Ami gone…There will be grandchildren waiting I assure you!

Zakuro: Eww…Don't get me wrong have kids but I'm not that kind of writer!

Ikuto: Aww *Picks up Amu and heads to bedroom*

Zakuro: …That was my room…Looks like I'm moving. Hey wait…AMU DIDN'T COMPLAIN! WTF!?

R&R and please vote on my poll and read my other stories THANK YOU!


	11. all because she slipped

Zakuro: CHAPTER 10!

Ikuto: you actually stuck to something and are planning to finish it. This is the first time.

Zakuro: I know which is why I'm proud.

Ikuto: Don't you have an announcement for the readers?

Zakuro: I'll say it at the end.

Amu: DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING (She couldn't handle the responsibility.)

Zakuro: Hey! That's not true. I'm just extremely lazy but I'm responsible when I want!

Song of the chapter is: 'Candyman' by Aqua!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Ikuto."

"What?"

"Pass me my clothes."

"Aww but I like what you're wearing now."

'_But I'm not wearing anything...'_ Amu thought.

"Pervert! Just pass me it."

"Fine." Ikuto said.

He picked up the neatly folded clothes.

'_Oh I __**have**__ to tease her for this. It'd be a sin __**not**__ to.'_ Ikuto thought.

Amu opened the shower door slightly so he could pass her the clothes. He passed it without looking at her.

"Hey, Amu" Ikuto said in a serious tone of voice.

"What?"

He laughed a little and said "Nice panties."

Amu's face turned red.

"Shut up! I swear when I get out I'm gonna beat you up so bad you won't be able to tell your face apart from Honehiem's (1)" She said while changing.

"Aww that's mean."

"You're no better!"

She got changed and went outside of the shower.

She tried opening the door.

"I told you it was jammed."

"…So we're stuck in here…for how long?"

"Till someone finds us or we figure a way to get out."

There was silence.

'God this is uncomfortable.' Amu thought.

'If only I could…wait!' Ikuto thought.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called from the bathroom.

"Ikuto are you planning on coming out nya~?!" Yoru asked.

"I would love to…but the door is jammed. Go to the bathroom window from outside the house and chara change with me. Then I'll try and open it from the outside." Ikuto said.

"Tell Ran to come too!" Amu added.

Ikuto frowned and said "What you don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Whatever." He replied.

"Okay we're going nya~" Yoru said.

"I'm coming Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

Amu sighed. "This'll be a while."

Ikuto laid down on the floor.

Amu was sitting next to him.

"You know you complain about me seeing but you sit right next to me." He said while pointing at her skirt.

'_What does he…?' _She thought but the it hit her.

"Pervert! Don't look!" She shrieked.

She quickly fixed her skirt so that Ikuto wouldn't see anything.

Too bad for her she slipped and fell on Ikuto.

She looked at Ikuto and his eyes were wide.

She felt something on her lips and then noticed.

'_HOLY **** ON A ****ING SANDWHICH WITH **** ON TOP.(2)'_ She thought.

'_HOLY ********* WITH *#^&*^$ AND *&*^$^&& AND ^%#&**#$ ON IT!'_ Ikuto thought. (A/N I don't wanna type an actual curse word. Too damn lazy.)

Amu quickly pulled away. Her face was so red that even crayola didn't have a name for that shade.

Ikuto's eyes were still wide from shock

Amu looked away towards a wall.

'_After this I don't think we'll be making eye contact for a while.'_ Amu thought.

'_That was…wow…and…wow.'_ Ikuto thought.

Just then the chara's came.

"What with you guys (nya~)?" They asked.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time.

Yoru and Ran sweat dropped.

Little did they know that a certain blue and green chara were watching from Amu's room.

'Did they just…?' They Miki and Suu thought.

Ikuto and Amu chara changed and went to her room's balcony. The balcony door was unlocked.

They went in. Amu was still blushing.

"What happened Amu-chan?" Miki asked deviously.

"N-Nothing!" she said.

"That's not what I saw desu~" Suu said.

"What happened (nya~)" Yoru and Ran asked.

"Amu and Ikuto kissed! (desu~)" They exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Amu yelled.

'_I wonder why Ikuto hasn't said anything this whole time.'_ Amu thought.

"Oh. Amu-chan your parents left you a note." Ran said wanting to save Amu from this awkward moment.

"Where'd they leave it this time?" Amu asked sounding tired.

'_I still remember when they left it inside the damned pack of gum. What if I didn't get a piece of gum? How would I know they left!?'_ she thought.

"We'll show you Amu-chan!" her chara's exclaimed.

She went down stairs and headed to the living room.

Yoru waited until they left and started asking Ikuto a lot of questions.

"Calm down Yoru."

"Why did you kiss her!? I thought you were just using her for the bet!" Yoru said.

"What!?" An unknown voice exclaimed.

Ikuto turned around. It was Amu. She had tears in her eyes.

_**Flashback of a little while ago**_

"_Ah! There's the note."_

_It read:_

_To Amu-chan_

_We'll be gone for a couple of days. Also some Tadase guy wanted to talk to you. If he tries anything kick him in the royal jewels_

_-Love mama, papa, and Ami_

_She laughed. Just then someone knocked on the door. It was Tadase!_

"_T-Tadase-kun!"_

"_You probably know about the bet. Be careful with the thieving cat. He's probably just using you." Tadase said sounding out of breath._

"_Now I'll excuse myself. Yaya ran off saying someone else had gotten her idea of bunnies of doom…something along the lines of that." Tadase said as he left running._ (Lol reference to one of my reviewers.)

_**End flashback**_

"No, Amu, I wasn't using you" Ikuto said now pissed at Yoru for saying anything at all.

'_I'm so kicking his ass later.'_ He thought.

"Get out!" She yelled at him. (Feels like this has happened before…)

He tried to calm her down since tears were now falling down her face by trying to hug her but she just slapped his hand away.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed at him. (Really nostalgic don't you think?)

Ikuto frowned. "Amu I-"

He was interrupted by Amu who had just slapped him.

"To think I might actually have liked you…" She said barely above a whisper.

But of course Ikuto, having cat ears, heard. His eyes widened.

'_Okay Yoru dies!'_ He thought.

He left out through the balcony windows but stayed on the balcony. Making sure he was out of sight from the window he looked inside to see Amu crying.

'_Damn it. I have to something. But what_?' Ikuto thought. Then it came to him. _'Got it!'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Zakuro: I'm ending right there. (1) Hohenhiem from fullmetal alchemist aka Edwards dad (2) From yu-gi-oh abridged Tristan's famous line! ALSO I _**MIGHT**_ PUT MY OTHER STORIES ON HOLD FOR A WHILE **MIGHT** BEING THE KEY WORD

Ikuto: Hehe I'm a romantic genius.

Zakuro: Yes you are!

Amu: What is he going to do?

Zakuro & Ikuto: It's a secret!

Amu: At least 3 reviews or else….

Zakuro: She tied me up…

Amu: So R&R!

Song of the chapter is: 'Oversoul' by Megumi Hayashibara or also known as Shaman King opening 1


	12. Plan's and crack

Zakuro: Song of the chapter is 'Tarzan and Jane' by Toybox

Ikuto: Hehe I'm so evil.

Zakuro: What did you do?

Ikuto: 3, 2, 1

Tadase: Ikuto!

Ikuto: -smirk- I'm so evil it rocks!

Zakuro: Of course!

What do you think Ikuto did? I don't know myself…Tadase won't come out of the closet…

Ikuto: Me and almost every amuto fan out there already _**know**_ he won't come out of the closet

Zakuro: lol I made a joke! Take that Rima!

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto left the balcony and jumped from building to building until he reached the royal garden.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" Rima asked while sipping her tea.

"Amu thinks I used her and now she's mad at me. Actually scratch that she hates me." He said.

"Well didn't you use her? Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said.

"Why did you shout my name?" Ikuto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Force of habit."

"Touché. Anyway since you have to do whatever I say I say you obey me for a whole month and do whatever I say no matter what." He said with no expression on his face.

"What!? Nobody said you could do that!"

"Nobody said I couldn't." He said his face still showing no emotion.

'_This must really be affecting him.'_ Rima thought.

"Fine. What do you want?" Rima spoke.

"I have a plan." He said. "But I need to use Kiddy King's power over the school." Ikuto said.

"Fine. Tell us your plan."

"Okay first…" Ikuto explained his plan.

"Alright!" They all said with a nod of their heads.

_**With Amu**_

'_I can't believe he used me.'_ Amu thought.

Her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amu?" Rima said. _'Her voice sounds shaky. Stupid Yoru!'_

"Yeah. It's me."

"Guardian meetings for the next week are cancelled." Rima said.

"Why?"

"Tadase said we needed a break."

"Oh. Okay."

With that she hung up.

_**With the guardians and Ikuto!**_

Rima sighed. "Okay. Now we can plan this and tell everyone last minute."

All the guardians and Ikuto nodded.

All of them were hard at work. Ikuto then stopped Kairi.

"What?"

"You're good with research and stuff on people's background right?"

"Yeah. That's why I found out about your past even if nobody else knows."

"Good. I need you to find info on Amu." Ikuto said.

"What kind of info?" Kairi asked while taking out a huge file from under the table at the guardian's table.

"Favorite flower, candy, color?" he asked while looking through the file.

'_How the seven seas treasure does he know all this?'_ Ikuto thought with a sweat drop.

"Everything that I'll need for the plan."

Kairi looked through the files and found the 'Amu' section. He took out the needed parts and found something that made him smile. "Looks like you found your perfect match." He said as he handed Ikuto the sections.

'Huh? He marked something on here.' Ikuto thought. He opened it up to that section.

It read:

Amu Hinamori's favorite instrument is violin. Not for playing but for listening to.

Ikuto just stared at it for a while.

'_Violin?'_ he looked through the file even more.

"There's so much I don't know about her…" Ikuto thought out loud.

'_I wonder why I love her then. WAIT! Did I just say/think that I __**LOVE**__ her!?'_ he thought.

_**He calmed down. 'I think I've been smoking the good stuff.' (A/N Sorry I just wanted to use that line once in a story!)**_

He actually thought _'I shouldn't even be thinking that…'_

He read more _'Favorite color is red and pink (A/N figures), her favorite bands are: Nickelback, Simple Plan, and Buono (A/N I had to add Buono! It'd be wrong not to!), her favorite flowers are roses, and her favorite kind candy is chocolate.'_ He thought. He read the file about 2 or 3 times.

He smirked a little _'…and her favorite animal is a cat.' _(A/N Take that and eat it Tadase!)

Some body tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Nagihiko. "What color did you say you wanted the roses and how many?"

"6 red and 6 pink." He said while noticing that Rima was staring at Nagihiko.

He smirked. _'Hehe clown girl has a thing for dancer boy?'_ (A/N He's the manliest dancer around!)

Rima noticed his smirk and quickly turned around.

'_I swear if you tell anyone, especially Nagihiko I'll make you wish you were never born!'_ Rima thought. She then thought she heard somebody say _'Ha! Too late! I've been wishing for that since Easter was in existence and it never came true!'_

Ikuto read the last thing in the file. It was titled 'Fears'.

'Fears? Let's see what's in here.' He read through it. 'There are the usual things most girls are afraid of spiders, rats, etc but I need to know about the things she finds scary that most people don't.' He thought.

He read on._ 'She's afraid of roller coasters? That dummy. She could have told me. Not like I'd tease her for something like that!'_

'_Her second fear is…' _he raised an eyebrow. _'She's scared of heights? Well that explains a lot.'_

He closed the file and left it on the table. He got up and was about to leave the royal garden but he heard "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Where do you think you're going?" (A/N I dare you to take a guess as to who said that. If you guessed Tadase then no shitty way!)

He turned around and said "Easy, to my hill to take a nap."

"You could at least prepare for your own damn plan!" Kukai yelled.

"Don't talk to your elders with disrespect." A voice said from the entrance.

"Ah! Excuse me former king."

'_Former king? ...Oh crap!'_ Ikuto thought. _'If he brings a single cat toy near me I swear I'll go Black Lynx on his ass!'_

"Ah! Hello Ikuto I haven't seen you in a while." Tsukasa said.

"There's a reason for that." He replied.

"What are you planning anyway? I heard Tadase's request for the dance this Friday but I found it odd how he wanted it to be kept a secret from the student body till Thursday." Tsukasa said with a smile on his face.

"Something."

"You're so cold Ikuto."

"Deal with it. I don't feel like talking with anyone longer than I should."

"Are you still mad about the-" He was cut off by Ikuto who said

"No! Now shut up about that! It happened a long time ago I'm over it! It wasn't a big deal!"

The guardians whispered amongst themselves. "Since when did Ikuto know the former king?" and also "What exactly happened?"

Tsukasa heard and said "It's a long story. I'll make tea."

Ikuto (Who was chara nari'd) held his claws near his throat and said "What's past is past right? Drop the damn subject."

"Y-Yes." Tsukasa said.

"So what do you plan to do and for who?" Tsukasa said while nudging Ikuto with his elbow "Could it possibly be for a girl?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess. It's for Hinamori Amu."

"Right as always."

Tsukasa laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked.

Tsukasa shook his head and said "Nothing, nothing at all."

He left and said "I guess I should leave you all to your work. Good luck!"

Everyone just stared at him as he left. Ikuto sweat dropped. _'Crazy old guy…'_ He thought.

Ikuto smiled and said "Alright back to work! Except for Rima. Go with Amu."

Rima simply looked at him and said "Why should I? I'm sort of busy here."

"Because I'm freaking Lelouch Lamperouge and I use my geass." Ikuto said with a roll of his eyes. (A/N Ikuto has a geass…we're all dead. Especially Tadase!)

"Because you know you'll go sooner or later so why not get a break from all this and go?" He said while leading her out the door.

"Fine just stop pushing me!" Rima said somewhat pissed at the fact that she had to follow orders.

"Then hurry."

"Hey! Didn't she say to stop pushing her?" Nagihiko said somewhat pissed.

'_We're working for him. He could at least be nice to Rima.'_ He thought.

"Right, dancer boy. What are you her boyfriend?" He asked.

Nagihiko's face turned red.

'_God teasing them is so much damn fun that it should be illegal. Not that that would matter. I'd do it anyway.'_ Ikuto thought.

"Anyway Rima hurry up before its night time." Ikuto said while rushing her again. She left.

Ikuto turned around and saw Nagihiko daydreaming.

"Hey, Nagi?" Kukai said while poking him on the shoulder.

Kairi sweat dropped. "I knew he liked her but damn. I think Ikuto caused him to daydream."

Tadase then took out 2 pictures. He waved them in front of Nagihiko's face.

"Hurry up with the work and this picture is yours." Tadase said while smiling.

Nagihiko snapped out of his daydream and went back to work.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Who's that picture of?"

"Take a guess."

"Rima?...Stalker…"

"Actually the photography club here took this."

'_This is one messed up school.'_ Ikuto thought. _'Then again I only went to school about once or twice and no one is suspicious as to what I do instead of school.'_

Kukai sat down and took a break.

"Hey! Don't take a break just yet." Ikuto said.

"But I'm actually tired."

Ikuto took a picture of his sister out of his wallet and waved it in front of Kukai's face.

Kukai stood up and said "Feeling better already!"

'_These kids are nuts…they make Tsukasa look sane!'_ Ikuto thought. '_Actually scratch that. I don't think there's someone crazier than him.'_

Ikuto looked at his watch. 'It's about 6:00pm. I wonder if Rima got there already.' He thought. (A/N It's 6:00pm. Do you know where your children are?)

_**With Rima and Amu!**_

"Amu-chan open up!" Rima called from outside the house. Amu opened the door.

"Rima? What're you doing here?"

"I know what happened between you and Ikuto." She said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Come in."

Rima went in her house.

"Wait…how do you know where I live?"

'_Crap! I don't know how to explain this. What do I say? I stalked you along with the rest of the guardians on your date. Actually that's not a bad idea…'_ Rima thought.

"Amu, Ikuto didn't use you."

"How do you know?"

"B-because he wouldn't. You yourself said he was a good person." Rima said.

'_I can't tell her. If I do she'll get the wrong idea.'_ She thought.

"Yeah well I guess I was wrong." Amu said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"But Amu-"

She was cut off by Amu. "Is that all you came for?"

"That and to tell you that somebody sent you these." Rima said. She took out a bouquet of blue roses.

Amu raised an eyebrow. _'Blue? Who would send me blue roses?'_ (A/N F*cking big bird sent them. She's so dense!)

"Who sent them?"

"I don't know but it has a card that says 'To Amu: meet me in front of the school this Friday at 9:00pm, from blue violinist.'" Rima said.

'_Who the hell is that?'_ Amu thought. (A/N It's freaking Aruto Tsukiyomi. He's a pedophile now!)

'_Surely Amu knows who this is. I know he said she was dense at times but the name is too obvious.' _Rima thought.

"I wonder who this is." Amu said.

Rima was ready to fall down anime style. '_I can't believe she's this dense!'_ she thought. (A/N and I still can't believe it's not butter!)

"Are you going to go?"

"I…think I will" Amu said_. 'I have a feeling this person doesn't mean anything bad…'_ She thought.

'Good. The bait has been taken.' Rima thought.

_**With Ikuto and the rest**_

'We should be ready by Wednesday. I hope things go according to plan.' Ikuto thought.

"Hey! Guys get back to work! Stop fighting over that hot pocket!...It's mine." Ikuto said.

He went over and took it from the boys. Then he looked at them and said

"Oh and you guys are aware you left Yaya doing all the work." Ikuto said as he took a bite of the hot pocket.

"…Oh crap!" they yelled as they ran to the storage room...

When they arrived they found Yaya playing with a black cat.

"Yaya those are bad luck!" Kukai yelled.

Ikuto went in and saw the cat.

He whistled and the cat went over to him.

It rubbed against his leg. Ikuto fed it some hot pocket.

"A bond over a hot pocket." Kairi said.

"Actually I get along great with my fellow brethren. Oh and he said (He being the cat) that he isn't unlucky and at least he doesn't come into the storage room everyday to-" He stopped talking.

"Actually I'm not gonna say the rest of the sentence. If I do I'll mentally scar you for life but I at least black mail someone." Ikuto said while walking out with the cat by his side.

'_Damn it…He found out my secret now I have to kill him…'_ Thought the boys.

Yaya was thinking _'If Amu and Ikuto had a kid it would have purple hair!'_

_**With Ikuto**_

"Hey! Who is this cat and what is he to you!" Yoru screamed at Ikuto.

"I'm being replaced aren't I!?" He yelled.

"No. Have you been eating candy by any chance?" Ikuto asked.

"…No…LIES YOU SWIN IN A SEA OF LIES" Yoru yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Ikuto.

Ikuto sweat dropped. "Dude."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: Done! Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/alert the story!

Ikuto: My dad is a pedophile?

Zakuro: Sarcasm my friend.

Song of the chapter: Brave heart from shaman king!

R&R AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ONESHOTS 'Behind Blue eyes' An Ikuto P.O.V story and 'Moonlight violinist' an amuto one-shot!!!!!!!!

Amu: Tying her up is so easy…

Zakuro: Where is the cake! You lied!!!!


	13. Mystery plan equals really short chapter

Zakuro: Time to type! THIS IS MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

Ikuto: What the fu-

Zakuro: Language.

Ikuto: Please you're one to talk. You curse like a bastard! Anyway mushroom kingdom?

Amu: She read a comic from video game cats.

Zakuro: Which I don't have anything to do with may I add. Anyway song of this chapter is a song I discovered only 2 days ago and I haven't stopped listening to it. (Yes I'm listening to it right now as I type this.)

It's 'The biggest dreamer' from Digimon Tamers (I don't know the singer/band sorry!)

Yoru: DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING NYA~ SHE'S TOO LAZY TO ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING

Zakuro: Not true! I'm typing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the guardians were busy with the planning.

"Hey, Ikuto." Tadase asked.

All the remaining guardians gasped. Ikuto backed away.

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Ikuto pointed an accusing finger at him "You said Ikuto instead of shouting 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'!" Ikuto said somewhat scared at the turn of events.

Tadase shrugged. "Since I'll be stuck with you most of the time I figured I should just say you first name instead of shouting your full name."

Everyone sighed in relief.

'_I thought this was a mark of the apocalypse. What's next? Yaya liking yaoi?'_ Everyone thought. (A/N Yaya's not thinking this)

"I like yaoi!" Yaya randomly shouted.

Everyone's expressions changed to a 'Holy shit!' expression.

"…Anyway what were you going to say Tadase?"

"I've got your cousin on the line."

"Hand me the phone." Ikuto ordered

Tadase handed it to him while Kiseki muttered something about commoners serve kings not the other way around.

Ikuto picked up the phone.

"Yo! Ikuto!" Lin said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, yeah look lets get straight to the point." Ikuto said.

"In a rush? I heard from the kid. You want to-"

"Yes. So can you? I need it by Friday." Ikuto responded.

Lin smiled. "I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Thanks."

"So who're you gonna pick for the driver?"

"Someone with an accent…or French." Ikuto said

"Why?"

"I don't know…but people with accents add class. Plus it sounds cool…British accents I mean"

"Fine. Where do you want it?"

"At the park."

"You owe me one."

"You still owe me for _**that**_ incident with Tsukasa."

"You mean when Tsukasa and I-" He was cut off by Ikuto.

"Yes. Shut up about it or you die."

"I said sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for how tired I got…stupid fan girls"

"I guess. What time?"

"Around 8:30."

"When are you putting your plan into action?"

"9:00."

"That's a 30 minute wait!"

"Deal with it." Ikuto said slightly annoyed. _'After what they did to me you'd think they'd be grateful they aren't dead.'_ Ikuto thought.

"Alright. See you then." With that Lin hung up.

Ikuto hung up and sighed.

He looked at the time _'7:30? Time to go home…if that's what you call when you live with your dad who disappeared, a mom that went nuts and a sister that used to have a brother complex…god my family is messed up. And people wonder why I act like this!' _Ikuto thought.

"Time to go home kiddy king and others!" Ikuto said while walking out of the royal garden.

"Yoru what the hell are you doing?"

"Staring contest nya~" Yoru said while staring at the black cat from earlier.

'…_I'm not even going to ask.'_

_**With Rima (a totally random moment!) *SPOILERS* FOR TOKYO MEW MEW (I don't know why u haven't finished the anime but…)**_

'I had gone home since…well Amu said okay I didn't have to be there any longer.' Rima thought while lying on her bed watching Tokyo Mew Mew. It was the last episode.

"WHAT!" Rima shouted. In the end Ichigo was with Masaya!

"This sucks! Everyone knows Ryou Shirogane is _**way**_ better!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: short I know I'll make the next one longer. EXPECT NO UPDATE ON APRIL 25TH IF I DO UPDATE CONSIDER IT A MIRACLE!

Ikuto: Why?

Zakuro: A girls 15th birthday. Think of it as a Mexican sweet 16 only at 15.

Ikuto: Oh okay.

Song of the chapter is 'Believe' by folder5! (aka one piece opening 2)

At least 4 reviews! It isn't a lot!

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW AND/OR FAVORITE MY STORY AND TO THOSE WHO PUT IT ON ALERT!!


	14. Violin and Rimahiko!

Zakuro: Hi! Song of the chapter is 'RE: member' by Flow!

Ikuto: On with the chapter since her parents will be back any second!

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was after school. The guardians sneaked into the royal garden without being caught by any students. If Amu found out the whole plan would be ruined. They arrived to find Ikuto asleep on the grass.

"If he's gonna be here he could at least be awake." Nagihiko said.

"I know how to wake him up…Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

Ikuto simply turned on his side.

Nagihiko put his bag on the table and found "A marker?" Nagihiko said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" Kukai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well…he treats us like slaves. So what does it matter if we write on his face?" Nagihiko reasoned. (A/N Everything matters! Don't write on his smexy face!)

"Nagihiko…it's only been one day." Kairi said with a sweat drop.

"ONLY ONE!?" Nagihiko said.

"Shhh!" The guardians said as they looked to see if he was awake.

Ikuto stayed still while muttering something about chocolate and cat nip.

"*sigh* Thank god." They all said relieved that he hadn't been awakened.

"You don't want to see him when he's disturbed from his sleep." Tadase said with shiver.

"Fine…but seriously." Nagihiko said.

"He treats us like his servants we've been working non-stop for one day. It's still tiring."

"Uh Nagihiko?" All the guardians said.

"Plus he doesn't do anything. I mean I know he cares about Amu. I do too but he could at least help."

"Nagihiko."

"We all used up our own personal time cause of him. I know a bet is a bet but still…"

"Nagihiko!"

Nagihiko finally noticed the towering shadow coming from behind him.

"Ikuto's awake and right behind me isn't he?"

All the guardians nodded.

"He heard everything I said didn't he?"

"That's right dancer boy." Ikuto said while smirking.

Nagihiko gulped.

"So get back to work before I have you do everything on your own." Ikuto said obviously not pleased that his sleep was disturbed.

"Y-Yes sir!" All the men and Yaya shouted. Rima just went to work without a word.

'_It's Wednesday. We've got 1 day left for preparations.'_ Ikuto thought.

He picked up his violin and was about leave when

"Ikuto! Where are you going?" Kukai asked.

"To look for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, which is located at end of the yellow brick road." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny. Really where are you going?" Tadase asked.

"To a magical place with violins."

Tadase and Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"To the violin shop to get it checked now if you don't mind." Ikuto said while walking out.

'_All he had to say was to get my violin checked …geez.'_ They thought.

_**At violin shop**_

He went in.

"Ah! Ikuto! Haven't seen you in a while. Where's your girlfriend?" The shop owner asked.

Ikuto sighed. "I told you she's not and _**still**_ isn't my girlfriend!" Ikuto said.

'_Everytime I come he refers to Amu as my girlfriend and asks if she came or not…I can only say that she still isn't.' _Ikuto thought.

"Yes but 'still' is the keyword." The owner said. "You'll get her one day."

"Right...well anyway I need you to check if anything is wrong with the violin."

"Why?"

"Just to be sure."

"Who're you playing for? Let me guess that Hinamori girl!" The owner said.

"N-no." Ikuto said. _'Wow that__** so**__ did not sound suspicious…nice going. What the hells wrong with me!?'_ Ikuto thought.

The owner laughed "Sure it isn't."

"Is it okay?" Ikuto asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine. Try it out."

Ikuto got into position. He started playing.

'_Hmmm…I need to think of something less…depressing. Something more…happy?'_ Ikuto thought.

Ikuto stopped playing. "Alright thanks."

"You're welcome. Play the best for that girl."

"Yeah thanks…wait!"

"Hehe you just admitted it!"

"Bye!" Ikuto said while walking out.

'_Wow Amu's drove me insane if I keep it up everyone will be asking what happened to my usual self.' _Ikuto thought.

He went to the royal garden.

"Hey, Ikuto, what color do you want the-" Tadase was about to ask but was cut off.

"Black." He answered.

"Alright." Tadase said while walking away.

'_Hehe having servants rocks!'_ Ikuto thought.

Everyone was busy buying things and setting reservations at certain places.

It was about 7:00pm when they were done for the day.

Before Nagihiko left he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. It was Ikuto.

'_Holy crap! What torture will he put me through! Holy crap! I knew I shouldn't have said all that stuff! Oh and did I mention HOLY CRAP!'_ Nagihiko thought.

"As your punishment for trying to write on my [awesome and smexy] face you have to…" Ikuto dropped the sentence as if to add suspense.

'_Crap! I could run away to a foreign country, meet Paco, and tell him the password. From there on he'll lead me into another country where I'll start a new life as Alfonso Yagami (A/N a Spanish and Japanese name!)'_ Nagihiko thought.

"And don't even think about running away." Ikuto said.

'_Well I'm dead. Tell my family that the answer was 32.'_ He thought while awaiting what Ikuto would say.

"You have to ask Rima out to the dance okay! Great!" Ikuto said while walking out.

Nagihiko stood there with a 'WTF' look on his face.

'_Some punishment…WAIT! RIMA!? Hell no! I can't freaking do it!'_ He thought while panicking. _'She's got about as many fans as Amu!'_ He sighed. _'But a bet is a bet. I might as well try…tomorrow…when I'm rested…yeah that's a good excuse…except it's not one.'_ He thought as if trying to convince himself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: Sorry for another short chapter but bear with me please!

Ikuto: Song of the chapter is 'If you were gay' from 'Avenue Q'

R&R **At least 4 reviews!**


	15. Tuxedo's, Fangirlsboys, and last day!

Zakuro: Happy!

Ikuto: You of all people are happy!? The world is ending soon!

Zakuro: The new opening of One Piece rocks! It's called 'Share the world' by TVXQ/DBSK/Tōhōshinki (Yeah like 3 different names. They rock!) And because I love it so much it's the song of the chapter!

Ikuto: this fic is almost near its end.

Amu: What the h-e double hockey stick!? I haven't come out a lot in the past chapters!

Zakuro: I know sorry! Also I'm not good at describing clothes so don't expect me to describe it. And sorry!

Ikuto: Disclaimer time!

Zakuro: Take it away Amu!

Amu: DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING! Otherwise Tadase would be paired up with another character.

Zakuro: Or he would be paired with Lulu. Just to keep him away from Amu!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_It's Thursday. Tomorrow the plan goes into action.'_ Ikuto thought as he headed to the royal garden.

He found the guardians making last minute preparations.

"Hurry Ikuto!" Kukai called.

"What is it?"

"We've gotta go to the gym to decorate. Since you're tall you should help."

"Fine…Only cause I got my afternoon nap." Ikuto said while stretching.

'_He really is a cat.'_ The guardians thought with a sweat drop.

They walked to the gym which was full of the decorations.

"We have to decorate this? I'll just get my people to do it." Ikuto said.

"People?" Tadase asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Take this and go to my high school's music room. _**They**_ should be there about now."

"What's this and who is _**they**_?" Tadase asked.

"That is a small envelop with photos of me."

"You keep pictures of yourself?"

"Fangirls…it's a good distraction. And _**they**_ are my fanclub."

"Fanclub?"

"They'll do anything for me…or a picture of me…" Ikuto said the last part with a shiver.

"Please they wouldn't do anything."

"You weren't there during swimming classes…"

They gave him a look that said 'What the hell happened?'

"Anyway go and bring them here."

"Fine. Come on Kukai."

"Why me too?"

"Cause I said so and I AM KING!" (A/N guess who said that)

"…Okay."

They left and walked towards the school.

Ikuto turned towards Nagihiko and said "Well?"

"Wait up! I need my time!"

"Right…well make it fast. Look at Mr. Smooth over there." Ikuto said while pointing at a boy who was hitting on Rima. (Yes Rima is outside of the gym)

"So…what are you guys doing?" the boy asked Rima.

"Stuff." She responded

"Wanna go with me instead?"

"No." Rima said while thinking _'Damn this idiot! Can't he just leave! He's like a pedophilic rapist only that he's the same age as me!_' (A/N I agree!)

"Come on." (A/N lol I do make him sound like a pedophilic rapist!)

"Hey she said no." Nagihiko said while standing next to Rima.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No. But she said no which is code for screw off." Nagihiko said while glaring at the boy.

"Y-Yes. I'm s-sorry for that!" The boy said while leaving.

Rima faced Nagihiko and said "Th-Thanks."

"Your welcome. But I would like a favor in return." Nagihiko said while smiling.

"What is it?"

"Easy. Would you uh…"

'_That idiot! Just say it already!'_ Ikuto thought. He was still in the gym but they seemed to have forgotten about him.

"Uhh just would you go to the dance with me?" Nagihiko stated more like a question even thought it should've been a phrase.

"Okay." Rima said while trying to keep the happiness and excitement out of her voice.

"Okay that's good….We should go back in the gym to help."

"Y-yeah."

'Well this is awkward.' They thought.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked although he knew full well what had happened.

"N-nothing!" they responded. Just then Tadase and Kukai came in while Kairi closed the door behind them.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Yaya asked.

Their clothes were torn up and their hair was a mess. They seemed to be out of breath since they were panting.

"Ikuto's fangirls happened." Kukai said while panting.

"And about 2 fanboys." Tadase said while catching his breath.

"Explain." Kairi said.

"Okay so we were going to his school when…"

_**Flashback**_

"…_and that's why you shouldn't disturb Ikuto in his sleep or take his chocolate bar." Tadase said while finishing his story._

"_Wow. Well I think I'll stay 10 feet away from Ikuto when he's asleep…or he has a chocolate bar." Kukai said._

_They arrived at the school and went in._

_Everyone was dressed in black school uniforms and looked depressed._

'_Emo teenagers dressed in black…Yep this is definitely high school!" They thought. (A/N No offense to any high schoolers or emos intended!)_

_They arrived at the music room and opened the door._

_The people turned to face them._

_There were a lot of girls and 2 guys there._

'_Damn…Ikuto is freaking popular!' Kukai thought._

'_And even with all these fangirls he goes after Hinamori-san.' Tadase thought. (A/N Tadase is not one to talk.)_

"_Umm who are you?" Asked a girl with blue hair._

"_We are friends of Ikuto's" Tadase said while thinking 'What a big lie.'_

"_Oh! What would a friend of Tsukiyomi-sama be doing here? Do you need help with anything?" She asked._

'_Sama? Oh dear god these people are beyond fangirl level!' They thought. (A/N No not really…that is regular fangirl level in my book.)_

"_Well we wondering if you could help decorate the gym for a dance our school is having." Tadase said while turning the princely charm up a notch._

'_K-kawaii!' The fan club thought._

"_If you do we'll give you these pictures of Ikuto with cat ears!" Kukai said. _

"_Pictures!?' the fan club said._

_They looked like they were ready to attack._

_Kukai looked at Tadase and nodded. Tadase nodded back._

_They opened the door and…"RUN LIKE HELL TADASE!" Kukai shouted._

"_Right!"_

_The fan club chased after them._

_**End flashback**_

"…and that's what happened." Tadase said.

"So they're outside?" Ikuto asked.

"Yep!" Yaya said.

"I'm gonna go hide." Ikuto said while heading out the back door.

"Right…"

After Ikuto left they opened the door.

"Alright! Decorate this gym in time and I'll include a picture of Ikuto as a child playing the violin." Tadase said.

The fan club had stars for eyes and al quickly went to work.

'_Must get…picture!'_ They thought.

They were working so fast they put Speedy Gonzalez to shame! (A/N lol had to put that there! And if you don't know who he is Google it!)

"Done!" They exclaimed as they finished all the decorating.

'_D-Damn!'_ he guardians thought.

Tadase gave them the pictures.

The fan club walked out happily.

"Hey…where's Kairi?" asked Yaya.

"…" The guardians looked around.

They heard a scream then Kairi ran in the gym and closed the gyms doors.

"K-Kairi what happened!?"

"They spotted Ikuto so I had to dress up as him for a distraction so he could get away." Kairi said.

Ikuto then walked in from the back door.

"I have to deal with that on a daily bases so suck it up!" Ikuto said while looking around. "Duh-Damn!"

"Exactly what we were thinking." The guardians muttered.

"Right…so did you make the announcement?"

"Yeah and I told Amu-chan to meet me at 5:00 for something." Rima said while leaving.

When she left Ikuto laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just the fact that you actually asked."

"Whatever…lets go to the royal garden"

"Oh right the chara's are still there." Yaya said.

They headed back and got ready to leave when…

"No! Amu I don't think it's in there!" They heard Rima's voice.

"Crap!" Ikuto said while looking for a place to hide.

"The trash can!" Tadase said in a loud whisper. (A/N Who're you calling an oxymoron! Oh...that's what you call those words like loud whisper? Carry on then…)

"Hell no!" Ikuto said while looking for another spot.

Amu was about to open the door.

"Shit! Fine!" Ikuto went in.

'…_this is degrading in every way possible.'_ Ikuto thought.

Amu walked in and said "I'm pretty sure I left my notebook for math in here. I left all my drawings in there!" Amu said. (A/N Why drawings? You may ask. Because no one actually gives a damn about math class! I mean do you actually do work for math? I know I don't!)

She looked at the guardians who seemed to be nervous about something.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" They all answered at the same time.

"…Right. Have you seen my notebook?" She asked while looking around.

Kairi thought and said "I think it's in the trash can…"

Then after everyone (even Kairi) processed what had just been said they all tried to distract Amu.

"Uhh Amu-chi! Could you help me…tie this ribbon in my hair?" Yaya said.

"Yaya you already have 2 ribbons in your hair." Amu said.

She went over to the trash can and was about to open it when she heard Tadase say "Is this yours Hinamori-san?"

She went over to Tadase and said "Tadase-kun…this is your notebook."

Tadase laughed nervously and said "So it is."

'_Way to take one for the team…Making yourself look like an idiot.'_ The other guardians and the chara's thought.

Kukai then threw a banana peel in Amu's way. She slipped and was about to fall but Kukai helped her stay up. While she was facing the other direction Ikuto got out of the trash with out anyone noticing. Not even the guardians. But he saw something interesting. He saw Amu blushing.

'_Note to self: Soccer boy dies.'_ Ikuto thought as he hid behind a tree. (A/N It's a really big tree alright!)

"Ahh sorry Hinamori!"

"It's alright." She got out of his arms and stood up properly.

She went to the trash can but Kairi stopped her and said "Uhhh I can't let a lady dig through this trash…let me get it."

"Thank you." She said with a smile

Kairi started blushing _'K-kawaii…'_ He thought but he thought he heard someone say/think

'_Back off or you die. I will go Death rebel on your ass!'_

'_Ikuto!? You can read minds?!'_

'_Yes. Now back off or die!'_

'_I wasn't going to do anything in the first place!'_

'_Good.' _

'_Alright then,'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Now get her damn notebook! I Zero of the rebellion order you!'_

Kairi got the notebook and gave it to Amu. _'Ikuto isn't in here…thank god.'_

"I'll be going now. Come on Rima."

"Right."

Rima looked back at the guardians and nodded.

They nodded back.

"Good…"

"What's good?" Amu asked Rima.

"No nothing."

'_You'd better enjoy tomorrow or else.'_ Rima thought.

_**With the guardians and Ikuto**_

They all sighed.

Ikuto went out from behind the tree. He smelled his shirt.

"Thank god all that was in there was paper." He said.

"Hey…since when can you read minds?" Kairi asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"Never mind."

"Anyway today isn't over yet…I think I'll go take a nap."

Ikuto was about to leave but someone got him by the collar. It was an old guy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A tailor. You need something to wear don't you?" The old man asked.

"I called him. I've seen your tuxedos and they suck so I called him." Tadase said.

"…" Ikuto said nothing but was clearly not happy. "Fine let's hurry and get this over with."

_**A while later**_

His tuxedo was cool looking and he looked awesome. (I told you not to expect description…I'll upload a link to give you an idea.)

Ikuto tugged at it a little. "Dear god…" Ikuto said.

"Don't get me wrong its cool and all…but it's damn hot in here!" Ikuto said while taking the tuxedo off. (1) (A/N he was wearing an undershirt and boxers! Calm down girls!)

"Well it's gonna be cold at night so deal with it." Tadase said while paying the tailor.

Kukai sighed as did Kairi and Nagihiko. "But…why do we have to wear a tux too?" They all asked.

"Because you guys have dates don't you? Even I have one so you have to wear that."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "You mean soccer boy's taking Utau?"

"Yeah." Kukai answered.

Ikuto laughed a little then said "If she comes home sad, mad, or pregnant you will die." Ikuto said.

Kukai felt an anime sweat forming on him as he said "I won't I swear!"

Ikuto smirked and said "Good."

They all got back in their regular clothes and left their separate ways. (A/N that last line sounds like it's from a corny and/or cheesy movie…)

'_I hope you can hear me out Amu…I swear I wouldn't hurt you on purpose.'_ Ikuto thought as he drifted off into a nap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: Feet hurt…walking home from school…tired…

Ikuto: Don't exaggerate you took the first bus and walked the rest of the distance instead of waiting for the second bus…you do that everyday!

Amu: Yeah but today she had to run 4 laps for P.E

Ikuto: Yeah that was in the morning!

Zakuro: Shut up! I am not an exercise person! And today it was 96 degrees! This is why I had Ikuto say that one line that I marked with a (1)

Ikuto: At least you didn't have to run a mile they decided to be non-assholes and make it 4 laps around the track

Zakuro: That's half a mile…still too much! Song of the chapter is one that you probably heard if you watched English dubbed pokemon!

'Vacation' by Vitamin C!

R&R AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS….please…

SORRY I LAGGED IT TO UPDATE! MY FAMILY WAS AROUND TOO MUCH AND I DON'T LIKE TYPING WITH THEM HERE!


	16. Time for IMUWA!

Zakuro: …so damn hot…damn spring…

Ikuto: Need…water!

Zakuro: *hands water* hurry…I need water too!

Ikuto: Screw the rules I have blue hair!

Zakuro & Amu: o_O…the heats gotten to him…

Song of the chapter: 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin park

Zakuro: On with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**On Thursday (With Rima and Amu)**_

"Amu! Since you're going to the dance why not buy this dress!" Rima exclaimed.

Amu looked at the price tag. "WH-What! It's too expensive!"

Rima laughed and held up a "Credit card? Rima, where did you get that and whose is it?"

"I got it from a person and it doesn't matter that person won't mind." Rima answered.

'_Stupid Ikuto…did he think I wouldn't steal a credit card?'_ Rima thought.

Then she noticed a note on the back it read:

_To Rima,_

_Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I am after all a 'thieving cat'._

_Hehe At least you took the bait. So now Amu can buy the dress._

_From Ikuto :3_

She crumpled up the note and threw it away.

'…_stupid cat…'_ She thought.

Amu and Rima went in and bought their dresses.

"Wait! What about Yaya?" Amu asked.

"She said she already has a dress so don't panic." Rima said. _'I really hope you can enjoy tomorrow with Ikuto…Always worrying about others happiness…I'm sure Ikuto can make you happy…'_ Rima thought with smile.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Rima, why are you smiling?" Amu asked.

"I am? I'm just happy for a friend is all." Rima said.

Amu shrugged "Okay. It's 8:00 time to go home." Amu said as she separated from Rima.

"Bye." Amu said with a wave of her hand.

_**On Friday**_

'_PANIC!'_ Thought all the guardians.

'The dance is today and if things go wrong…then things go wrong!' they all thought while glancing nervously at each other.

'I wonder…what is Ikuto doing?' Amu shook her head. 'Why should I care?...but I haven't seen him in a couple of days. He usually comes by my balcony to say sorry when he does something stupid…' Amu thought.

She and the guardians were distracted from their thoughts by the bell.

'In a couple of hours plan I.M.U.W.A commences or Ikuto Makes Up With Amu.' They thought.

Amu was on her way home when she spotted "Ikuto?"

Ikuto just ran off.

Amu looked down 'What's wrong with him? Maybe he's mad at me?' Amu thought sadly.

'Wait why should I care!? Just cause I _**MIGHT**_ love him…_**MIGHT**_.' She thought.

'Okay who the hell am I trying to kid! I like actually scratch that I love him!' Amu thought.

_**With Ikuto**_

"Okay…fine! I know!" Ikuto said over the phone.

He was talking with Lin about the thing he ordered.

He was also wearing his tux.

'Damn Tadase…I know I have to get used to it…but it's so damn hot out here!'

Lin was explaining something to Ikuto when he heard "Ikuto?"

'_Oh crap! It's Amu! Time to run!'_ Ikuto thought as he left.

'_I hope she doesn't think that I don't want to see her…I do but not yet…also this damn thing! It's too….HOT FOR ME TO BE WEARING THIS DAMN THING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT.'_ Ikuto thought.

He went to his house and got out of his tuxedo. (A/N 3, 2, 1 cue squealing fangirls!)

He quickly stripped (A/N no not in _**that**_ way! Keep the dollar bills in your bags ladies!) down and into his regular clothes.

'_Much better.' _He thought.

_**With Amu**_

She went home. She remembered the note.

'_If I meet him at 9:00 then I'll have an excuse…the dance ends at 10:00'_ (A/N damn…I'm pretty sure that's past most of their bedtimes…)

She shrugged and got ready.

_**With Rima**_

'Wait a minute….HOLY CRAP! I'm technically going on a date with Nagihiko! HOLY CRAP!' Rima thought as she panicked.

_**With Nagihiko**_

'_HOLY SNICKERDOODLE BATMAN WITH CRAP! This is technically a date with Rima!...stupid Paco….he had to go visit family in Lior…where the hell is Lior anyway?'_ Nagihiko thought (A/N it's in the magical world that is Fullmetal Alchemist!)

_**With Kukai**_

'_As great as it is to have Utau…I think her brother is going to kill me…' _He thought.

_**With Utau(Who has not come out in the story once…this is her first appearance!)**_

"Ikuto…what are you doing?" She asked Ikuto.

"Well I'm gonna get ready after I finish this." Ikuto said.

Utau just stared at him. _'Why his he sharpening his claws?'_

'_Hehe ready to kill incase Kukai does something stupid…'_ Ikuto thought. (A/N Best brother ever?)

_**With Tadase and Lulu**_

"Why do you even want to go?" Tadase asked Lulu.

"Because… What are you ashamed of me!?" Lulu said.

"No. Just asking." Tadase responded. (A/N yes I put them together…why? Because I don't like having my characters end up lonely…even if I somewhat hate them.)

_**All of their thoughts**_

'_Time to go!'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: I'm gonna end it there!

Ikuto: My plan will be put into action!

Amu: What plan?

Zakuro & Ikuto: It's a secret.

Utau: What the hell!? Why have I only been in here once!?

Zakuro: Because…because I couldn't think of anything for you! Sorry!

R&R AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS! I dropped it down by one okay! SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I FELT LIKE UPDATING AND I GOT ONLY 4 REVIEWS!

Song of the chapter: 'Just another tragic story' by 5Bugs


	17. Crap! Spotted! Plan goes into action

Zakuro: hey want to hear a joke!?

Ikuto, Utau and all of shugo chara cast: Okay.

Zakuro: Okay so I was passing notes with my friend during math class and she said 'I'm bored and it's hot!' so I wrote back and I wrote 'It's hot *looks around* I wonder where Ikuto is?'

Ikuto: -smirk- Of course! It's hot because I'm here. Right, Amu?

Amu: -blushes- I wouldn't know!

Zakuro & all of shugo chara cast: Sure…

Song of the chapter: 'Life's gonna suck when you grow up' by IDK but search it on you tube type the title and add amv at the end. You'll probably find an amv with that song! It speaks the truth!

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING CUZ SHE'S A LAZY ASS BASTARD!

Zakuro: You know it!]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**At 8:00pm at the dance**_

'_Damn it…where's Ikuto?'_ Rima thought. She had a worried look on her face. Nagihiko put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine…I'm sure he'll come." Nagihiko said.

"We'd better go pick up _**that**_ 'thing'" Tadase told Kukai.

"I've already got it." Kukai said while holding a black velvet box.

"Are you positive you made the reservations?" Tadase asked while checking his list.

"Yeah I made them a couple of days ago." Kairi answered while typing something on a laptop.

Tadase stared at gym door for a while before saying "Come on Ikuto."

Ikuto groaned and said "So…tired…stupid fangirls…"

"They chased you here?"

"No but avoiding them was hard."

"Well whatever at 9:00 the plan begins…until then make sure Amu doesn't see you Ikuto."

"I know…I'm gonna go check on Lin. Hand me the phone" Ikuto told Tadase.

"Yes your highness. Ikuto vi Britannia." Tadase said sarcastically.

Ikuto smirked and said "Thank you. Now go back to work eleven." (1)

Tadase just went back to making sure everything was ready.

Ikuto called Lin.

"Hello?"

"Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. You worry too much."

"She's worth it…"

"Hehe could the famous playboy Ikuto Tsukiyomi possibly be in love?" Lin said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Ikuto said while slightly blushing.

'_Stupid Lin…And I'm freaking blushing! What the hell has she done to me!?' _Ikuto thought.

"Well whatever floats your boat…"

"Good."

"Also I heard you bought something expensive for the girl."  
"Yeah and what?"

"You don't have to buy her things."

"I know I bought it because I wanted to."

"Where'd you get the money anyway? I mean this wasn't exactly cheap."

"Hehe lets just say somebody donated without knowing they donated."

"…you didn't."

"I did." Ikuto said with a smirk.

_**With Aruto Tsukiyomi and Ikuto's mom**_

"Sir your credit card is maxed out." The clerk told Aruto.

"What? Try this one."

"Same thing."

'_Who could've…Ikuto.'_ Aruto thought.

_**With Ikuto and guardians**_

"Alright…thanks…bye Lin." Ikuto hung up

"Alright everything's ready!" Tadase said out loud.

Just then Utau came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Utau…" Ikuto said. "You look nice." Ikuto complemented (In a brotherly way.)

"Yeah…" Kukai said.

'_Okay soccer boy…that's strike 2. First Amu now my sister!? Be lucky I don't have a death note!'_ Ikuto thought.

Kukai could feel the glare he was getting from Ikuto so he quickly closed him mouth.

'_Big brother with 3 character transformations = scary big brother who'll probably kill me_.' Kukai thought.

"Hey guys!" They heard a familiar voice say.

'_OH CRAP! IT'S AMU!'_ they all thought. (Except for Utau who didn't know.)

"Hide Ikuto!" Tadase said.

"I think I know that kiddy king but thanks for the heads up!" Ikuto said while looking for a place to hide.

"Is the window still open?"

"Yeah but the dumpster is right outside of it." Kairi said.

"Under the table!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Right!" Ikuto slid under the table.

Amu went to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"I thought I just saw Ikuto."

"W-well you didn't! Yaya thinks you've been imagining things!" Yaya said quickly.

"What do you mean? I just-" Utau started but was cut off by Kukai who kissed her on the mouth.

Utau's face turned red.

'_Strike 3 soccer boy! But I guess you did save my ass…so you're off the hook this time…'_ Ikuto thought while holding back the urge to kill...or kick someone in the nuts.

"K-Kukai?" Utau said.

"S-sorry if you didn't want me to…yeah…" Kukai said.

"N-no its okay."

"Smooth move Kukai. How do you do it?" Nagihiko asked while nudging him with his elbow.

"He's a player!" Kairi said while stifling his laughter.

"A real ladies man!" Tadase said teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kukai said.

"Utau-chan got kissed by Kukai!" Yaya said in a sing songy voice.

"Yaya that's not nice." Amu scolded.

"But I bet Amu-chi's going to get her first kiss tonight too!" Yaya said out loud.

Amu raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Rima covered Yaya's mouth "Nothing! She just read…today's horoscope and it said that under yours that's all!"

"Oh…Yaya you know those things aren't actually going to happen."  
Yaya laughed nervously and said "Yeah…"

_**With Ikuto**_

'Okay I just saw Amu and damn! She's looks…DAMN! But…' Ikuto thought.

'When the hell is she going to move? It's cramped under here!' Ikuto thought

He saw them move.

'Thank the goddesses of Hyrule!' He thought as he sneaked out the front door.

'These kids sure make it crowded…I can hardly get out!' Ikuto thought...

"Ikuto?" he heard a sweet voice say.

'OH CRAP!' I've been spotted!' Ikuto turned round and saw Amu right there.

'Damn it! What do I do now!?' Ikuto thought.

"Uhh…" was all Ikuto managed to say before he ran off.

"Ran! Chara change!" Amu ordered.

_**With Guardians and Utau**_

"Well shit." Kukai said.

"We tried to get her not to notice but she noticed him." Kairi said.

"Here's hoping things work out." Tadase said while handing a cup of punch to Lulu.

"You think she'll catch up to him?" Lulu asked.

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ikuto and Amu?" Utau asked.

"Cause then it wouldn't be as fun." The guardians answered.

"Right…" Utau and Lulu said.

_**With Amuto**_

Amu had chara changed with Ran and was hop, step, jumping her way to where Ikuto was.

'Its 9:00pm…time for the plan to commence anyway.' Ikuto thought as he got his violin.

'Its 9:00…well I'm already at the park…' Amu thought.

That's when she heard a violin playing.

"Ikuto?" she said aloud as she followed where the sound was coming from.

'Is it Ikuto? This sound is a lot…happier than his other pieces.' Amu thought as she finally arrived to the place where the sound was coming from.

"Ikuto?" She said loudly so that he would hear but he continued playing.

Just then a man with a British accent went to Amu and said "Are you Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me. Your carriage awaits."

"Carriage?"

"Everything will be explained in due time for now please come."

Amu went with him and arrived at a black carriage. But it wasn't a dull black. It shined in the moonlight.

The horse pulling it was none other than Nightmare.

Amu petted the horse. 'Did Ikuto do all this?' She thought as she stopped petting it and got on.

Amu then noticed that Ikuto had stopped playing.

The carriage went around to where Ikuto was and he got on.

He sat right next to Amu and said

"Sorry I made a bet on you but I swear I didn't use you. I would've done all those things anyway."

Amu stayed quiet. Ikuto sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me but please don't-"

Ikuto was cut off by Amu who had hugged him. (A/N Amuto-ness!)

"I forgive you."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if you had used me I doubt you would go to all this trouble." She responded.

She let go of him only to be pulled back by Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!"

"What? I'm just hugging the person I love."

'Oh crap! I accidentally said it!' Ikuto thought.

He turned and saw that Amu's face was…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: Ending it there! The one is a Code Geass reference. If someone orders me to do something I say yes 'insert name here' vi Britannia.

Ikuto: There's more to my plan than just that!

Zakuro: Next chapter my friend!

Amu: How sweet of him.

Ikuto: Not as sweet as you.

Amu: -blush-

Zakuro: Nice

Second song is: 'Brand new world' D-51

R&R AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS!


	18. Romance! Amuto! And cliffhanger!

Zakuro: Okay! It's not as hot today! Thank the sun god Leto!

Ikuto & Amu: You rewatched the first episodes of Fullmetal alchemist didn't you?

Zakuro: Yep! Song of the chapter is 'I'd do anything' By Simple Plan!

DISCLAIMER STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING!

Zakuro: Except for this crappy keyboard!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu's face was red from her blushing.

'_Oh crap! Did she hear!?'_ Ikuto thought

"You shouldn't say that if you don't mean it…" She said in a quiet voice. So quiet that Ikuto barely heard.

'_She doesn't believe me…I don't know if that's good or bad…_' Ikuto thought before he spoke and said "Aww you still don't believe me?"

"No."

"And after all the trouble I went to." Ikuto said with a fake pout.

"Yeah…why did you do all this?" Amu asked while looking at the sky. It was clear; the only things that were visible were the stars and the moon.

"Because I don't like it when you're mad at me." He said in a serious voice.

"You didn't have to go all out a simple explanation would have done it." Amu said.

"I did it because I wanted to." Ikuto said.

They rode in silence until Ikuto remembered. "Oh yeah. Close your eyes for a second."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She closed her eyes. She felt something cold and metallic touch her neck. She also felt warm hands brush against her neck and ear while he moved her hair.

"Open your eyes."

She opened them and saw she was wearing an expensive looking necklace made of silver. It had a heart shaped locket at the end. In the middle of the heart was 3 different shapes made of other precious rocks and such.

The spade shaped one was a sapphire.

The clover shaped one was emerald.

The diamond shaped one was gold.

"Ikuto…thank you…but how did you even pay for this?"

"Let's just say Aruto is getting a large credit card bill this month." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Well thank you…for all of this" Amu said while slightly blushing.

"But there's still more so save your thanks."

Amu blushed _'Why is he doing all this? He knows I would've heard him out after I was less…angry.'_

The carriage stopped at a fancy looking restaurant.

Ikuto got out then helped Amu out.

It was empty inside except for a waiter (Who was French!).

"Ikuto…did you reserve this place?"

"Yes." Ikuto said while he escorted her towards a table and pulled out her seat.

Amu sat down.

The waiter approached them and said "Your dishes will be here in a second." He then left.

"You planned all the little details too?"

"I have to give thanks to the guardians for helping…even Tadase."

_**After eating **_(I don't wanna get all detailed…please don't hurt me!)

They exited the restaurant.

"Hey Ikuto, why did you glare at the waiter?" Amu asked.

"I did? I didn't notice." Ikuto said even though he knew he did.

'_Next time that ass shouldn't try to hit on my little strawberry!'_ Ikuto thought.

_**Flashback! (Don't you love flashbacks?)**_

_They were talking while enjoying their meal._

"_I don't think it matters…" Ikuto said while holding back a small blush._

_Amu had asked him if he thought age mattered in love. The subject only came up because they were talking about a movie they had both seen (A/N no not together unfortunately…)_

_Ikuto got up and pulled out Amu's chair. As they were leaving the waiter told Amu:_

"_Such a shame. The most beautiful guest we've had is leaving."_

_Amu blushed as Ikuto glared at the man while thinking 'People to write in deathnote: 1. French boy here 2. Kukai if he does anything dumb and for going against Zero!'_

_**Regular time**_

"Ikuto thank you for everything." Amu said while bowing her head slightly.

Ikuto lifted her chin up with two fingers so that they were face to face.

"Anything for my princess." He said as he leaned in and…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: Ending it there!

Ikuto: Aww….but I wanna kiss her!

Amu: *blush*

Zakuro: Us too! We all want you to kiss her but alas…I like adding suspense!

R&R AND I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! MIGHT IS THE KEYWORD

Second song of the chapter is 'Mosaic Kakera' or code geass ending 2!

AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS!


	19. Final chapter? or new beginning?

Zakuro: *plays we are the champions in BG* we are the champions my friends! ~ And we'll keep on fighting till the end!

Amu: -_-' *turns of speakers*

Zakuro: What the hell!

Amu: No offense but you sing like shit…

Zakuro: Hey! You're supposed to encourage people not give them X-eggs!

Ikuto: She speaks the truth!

Zakuro: Shut it Ikuto! I know Amu's right but still…I got an 'F' in my elective which is computer animation…and my parents didn't kill me as bad as I thought

Shugo Chara cast: WHAT!? You failed an elective!

Zakuro: Hehe…I talk too much and don't finish assignments so my ipod touch was taken away as were most of my privileges which is why I haven't updated…

Ikuto: Man you screwed up bad…

Zakuro: Hey I'm passing my academic classes…I have a 'C' in history, English, and math. A 'B' in science (The best damn subject around!) and an 'A' in P.E

Shugo Chara cast: o_O WTF!?

Zakuro: My thoughts exactly! I'm a lazy ass bastard and I'm smart (according to my friends and teachers anyway) yet I pass P.E

Amu: *recovers from shock* anyway…STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST OWNS NOTHING SHE'S TOO IRRESPONSIBLE I mean look at her grades…

Zakuro: SHUT IT! I'm happy to be alive! *cries in anime style*

Song of the chapter: Shissou by Last alliance!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. (A/N My parents didn't kill me but now my reviewers will…)

Amu (of course) started blushing.

"D-Don't do that!"

"Aww you look so cute when you blush."

Amu started blushing even more.

"See. You look so cute right now." Ikuto said while smirking.

"Wh-Whatever!"

Ikuto laughed a little. "Okay we've got some time on our hands wanna go back to seiyo?"

"Sure."

_**A little while later**_ (*too lazy to write description*)

They arrived to find the guardians paired up like this:  
Kairi with Yaya, Tadase with Lulu, Nagihiko and Rima, and Utau and Kukai.

Ikuto got down on one knee and asked "May I have this dance?" (A/N polite Ikuto!? WTF!?)

Amu blushed and said "Sh-Shut up. Fine."

They headed towards the dance floor.

"Hey ,Ikuto," Amu asked.

"What?"

"…Nothing…"

Ikuto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What were you gonna ask?"

"Forget it." Amu said.

"No I'm not gonna forget it. Tell me or I'll bite your ear."

"…" Amu said nothing but instead thought over her options.

'_Ikuto can find out what I was going to ask or he bites my ear…both options suck…'_ she thought.

Ikuto mentally sighed. 'Oh well I warned her…' He thought as he lightly bit her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said rather loudly. She didn't want to scream and draw attention to them. (A/N Your with an older guy…there's no more attention that you can get!)

"Tell me…" He said before nibbling her ear again.

"N-No!"

"*sigh* please?" Ikuto asked while having his cat ears and a pout on his face. (A/N Cue squealing fangirls!)

'Damn him and his cuteness!' Amu thought. (A/N yes damn him and his cute kitty awesomeness!)

"I was gonna ask if…you really meant what you said about loving me…" Amu said the last part in a really quiet voice. (A/N HOLY SHITE she asked him!)

Ikuto stayed quiet but was freaking out on the inside _'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! What do I answer!? Why couldn't I have a chara that gives me courage or something like that!? Oh right I haven't responded…' _

"Y-Yeah I did. Amu…I love you." Ikuto said. _'THIS IS SERIOUSLY FREAKING ******* WITH **** AND **** AND ****!'_

Amu blushed and said nothing. Ikuto noticed that she hadn't responded and said

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought I might as well get it off my chest."

"I l-love you too…Ikuto." Amu said while blushing so hard she made Big red mixed with the planet Mars look like light pink!

Ikuto's eyes widened. _'DID I JUST HEAR RIGHT!? HOLY SHIT AND *****!'_

The next thing that happened surprised Ikuto even more. Amu actually kissed him! On the lips! (A/N I won't leave my readers disappointed!)

'_I've died and gone to heaven…This place rocks!' _Ikuto thought. They broke apart when they noticed that the guardians were staring at them.

"What?" Ikuto asked irritably.

"Nothing…" They said as they returned their attention back to the person they were with.

Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style and carried her outside. Whispers saying _'Hinamori-sama's boyfriend is that guy!?'_ and _'She's dating an older guy! As expected of cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu!'_

He chara nari'd with Yoru and jumped from building. "Aren't you scared of heights?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled and said "Yeah but you won't let me fall."

Ikuto smiled and carried her through out the town.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zakuro: END!

Ikuto: But there are gonna be more chapters right?

Amu: Yeah the side stories you were gonna do?

Zakuro: Yes there are more chapters! Song of the chapter is: 'Motherland' also known as Fullmetal Alchemist ending 3!

R&R FOR UPDATES AT LEAST 4 PLEASE THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ON MY FIRST STORY SO I THANK YOU ALL WHO PUT MY STORY ON ALERT/FAVORITE AND TO THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR AUTHOR ALERT/FAVORITE!

Zakuro: Look forward to more chapters!


	20. Trauma Final chapter!

Zakuro: my new name instead of Zakuro will be Shiki okay?

Amu:...YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR ABOUT A WHOLE DAMN YEAR!

Shiki: .....SORRY! It got boring then the new FMA, and One piece and hitman reborn! I got into new anime's and manga!

Ikuto: ....For a whole year you couldn't update?

Shiki: I was busy with school since I graduated! We were always practicing and I was tired and the filler and...AHHH! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! *starts breaking random things*

Amu: ...anyway disclaimer: she owns nothing and this is the last chapter for this story!

Song: Oh My Juliet by LM.C

Ikuto was carefully walking through alleyways.

It was July 4th.

The day fangirls were especially crazy.

_'Freaking fangirls...ever since Tsukasa and Lin were idiots and did that...' _Ikuto thought while avoiding spots he marked as dangerous.

He remembered that day all too well.

_-------Flashback------ _(Me: lets do the time warp again~)

_Ikuto was sure this was a bad idea._

_No. Worse than bad. Horrible._

_Why? Let's just say 2 certain people thought it'd be funny to dress him up like Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo hitman reborn. (Google his name. He's popular among fangirls for reasons I don't get.)_

_Let's also say they died his hair black._

_Now take these circumstances and add crazed fangirls._

_Outcome: Not good._

_He ran and ran but when it comes to fangirls no run is too long, no distance to far._

_He even hid in a cosplay store._

_Bad idea. That's practically an Otaku gathering in itself. (It really is!)_

_Even worse was the fact that it was July 4th also known as the first day of Anime Expo._

_Otaku's, anime freaks, and more gathering in the mecca of conventions._

_Among them? Fangirls of course! (We're everywhere!)_

_He ran like hell from fangirls, Yamamoto cosplayers, Dino cosplayers, Mukuro cosplayers, and Tsuna cosplayers._

_He ended up getting caught and...no one knows what happened after they caught him._

_Only Ikuto and the fangirls._

_No one dares to speak of it._

_The next day though he was found in chains bound to a wall. (Me: _o_O_)_

_-----End flashback-----_

Ikuto shuddered at the memory.

_'Th-the bondage....'_ he thought.

"Hey Ikuto? what happened July 4th a couple years ago? Tsukasa told me to ask you." Amu asked.

Ikuto went into the fetile position with his eyes wide open.

"...They played th-that s-song...the bondage...THE FANGIRLS! AHH!" Ikuto said.

He jumped out of the window.

This truly was a traumatic experience that should never be mentioned ever again...EVER.

Shiki: I don't like it but my brother's being an ass so I have to get off the computer soon.

Amu: Well at least you did something.

Ikuto: .....

Shiki: Its raining men?

Ikuto: D-don't mention th-that song....

Shiki: It sucks and you probably got bored with my story so you have no obligation to R&R so if you don't wanna don't. Bye!


End file.
